Buon giorno, principessa
by Cintrisax
Summary: Santana y Rachel viajan juntas a Italia para pasar allí un año inolvidable, aunque quizás no como lo esperaban. Quinntana - Pezberry friendship *Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen... todavía*
1. Milán

**Lo creáis o no ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen... Lo sé os habéis llevado una decepción, en fin ¡Allá vamos!**

**Chapter 1**

**Santana's POV**

Bip

Calla.

Bip Bip

Silencio.

BIP BIP BIP

Joder. – Gruño al tiempo que estiro un brazo para detener el infernal sonido que me ha despertado acertándole de lleno al aparato. Oigo un estridente sonido y levanto la cabeza de la almohada para ver mi móvil en el suelo con la batería fuera de su sitio. "Muy hábil." Dejo caer mi cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada y un agudo dolor de cabeza me atraviesa la sien "No vuelvo a beber." Me digo a mi misma como hago cada vez que me levanto tras una noche de fiesta, mis resacas no son precisamente suaves.

Me levanto de la cama notando una ligera molestia en los pies producida por los taconazos que me puse anoche y miro el reloj que cuelga de la pared del cuarto, la una, teniendo en cuenta la hora a la que me acosté estoy madrugando. Me agacho a recoger los pedazos del móvil y coloco todo en sus sitio para poder encenderlo y ver quién es el culpable de este digamos "desapacible" despertar. Miro mi cara en el espejo y me devuelve la mirada una joven ojerosa y con restos de maquillaje por toda la cara, anoche estaba demasiado cansada como para desmaquillarme, mi almohada ahora mismo parece un Picasso. Estiro un poco el cuello y puedo ver que tengo un par de marcas de mordidas en él, frunzo el ceño, no me gusta nada que me marquen.

1 llamada perdida, un mensaje en el contestador y un sms. Miro la llamada y sonrío al ver de quién es, llamo al contestador intuyendo que el mensaje será de la misma persona.

**Saaaaaaaaaan **– Suelto una carcajada al oír la áspera voz de borracha que se le ponía a Rach cada vez que bebía. – **Te quierrrrroooooo.** – Una ola de risas sigue a la frase mi amiga, un grito y un golpe como si se les hubiera caído el teléfono. - **¿Dónde te has metido? ¡No te encontramos por ningún lado! Llámameeeeeee.** – Y con eso termina el mensaje.

Niego con la cabeza sonriendo. Había dejado a Rachel en buenas manos, acompañada de un grupo de amigos comunes para que la vigilaran así que no estoy preocupada por ella. Por último leo el sms que espera en mi bandeja de entrada.

X –** "Hola preciosa, anoche lo pase realmente bien… Llámame si te apetece repetir ;)"**

Era un número desconocido, pero sé que pertenece a la chica de los lavabos, dueña de los dientes culpables de que ahora tenga marcas rojizas en el cuerpo. No recordaba haberle dado mi número, pero con la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en sangre cuando me topé con ella no me extraña demasiado. No guardo su número, siempre son ellas las que acaban llamando, depende de mi estado de ánimo que reciban un poco de "amor de Santana" o no.

Agosto ya casi ha terminado y se con certeza que este ha sido el verano más descontrolado y salvaje de todos los que he vivido a mis 20 años. Sabíamos a lo que veníamos, este año va a ser una auténtica locura, lo sabemos desde el momento en que a mi amiga Rachel Berry, estudiante de Composición musical en la facultad de artes de la Universidad de Nueva York y a mi Santana López, bailarina profesional y estudiante en la misma facultad que Rach se nos ofreció la posibilidad de estudiar becadas en el extranjero. Estuvimos meses planeándolo ¿dónde ir? Cualquier lugar parecía tentador a nuestros ojos. Queríamos irnos lejos, y Europa parecía el lugar que más cuadraba con nuestros planes, concretamente la zona del sur, queríamos que fuera un año inigualable. Llevamos aquí dos meses y tengo que decir que acertamos completamente, el verano ha sido intenso y no nos preocupa que comiencen las clases ya que si elegimos este lugar fue precisamente porque habíamos oído de su intensa vida nocturna.

Me acerco al armario y me pongo una camiseta de tirantes y shorts deportivos al tiempo que tomo el bolso que usé anoche y saco un cigarro y mechero de su interior, lo enciendo mientras camino hacia la terracita de mi modesto pero céntrico apartamento. Me apoyo en la barandilla que lo rodea y exhalo una bocanada de humo hacia el cálido aire veraniego que envuelve la ciudad a esta hora. Observo las calles ajetreadas, llenas de vida y sonrío echando la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que el sol acaricie rostro moreno con sus rayos, ante la perspectiva de un año único. Y es que aquí me siento como nunca. Joven. Salvaje. Libre.

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin me animo a subir algo :) Bueno es el primer capitulo de la primera historia que escribo (de muchas espero) así que me alegro de poder compartirla. Espero que os guste y la disfrutéis leyendola como yo lo hago escribiéndola. Ciao! El miercoles acabo los exámenes asi que si no ese día el jueves espero tener el próximo. Young, wild & free - Wiz Khalifa.**


	2. Empezando con buen pie

**CHAPTER 2: Empezando con buen pie**

**5 de septiembre.**

**Quinn's POV**

Es tarde, es MUY tarde. Maldita sea, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sumamente desastrosa Fabrey? Me digo mientras corro de un lado a otro del apartamento buscando una de mis sandalias hasta encontrarla bajo una pila de ropa ¡Por fin! Voy hasta la cocina prácticamente a la pata coja tratando de ponérmela y una vez allí me meto un trozo de pan en la boca, no voy a tener tiempo de desayunar como es debido. En ese momento oigo unas llaves abriendo la puerta y hace acto de presencia en el piso mi prima pequeña, Kitty.

- **Vaya, nunca imaginé a la estudiante perfecta Quinn Fabrey faltando a clase, y mucho menos el primer día**. – Dice soltando una carcajada a lo que la respondo con una mirada asesina y termino de abrocharme la sandalia izquierda. Se burla de mi porque llevo semanas hablándole de la importancia de asistir a clase en la universidad, es su primer año y todos sabemos que la gente suele "desviarse del camino" en esta época.

- **No me ha fonado el defpertador.** – Digo haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para tragar la bola de pan acumulada en mi boca. – **De todos modos ya me iba**. – Digo agarrando mi bolso y una fabulosa chaqueta de cuero negra que me compre la semana pasada. **- ¡Pórtate bien!** - Grito desde la puerta y aunque mi prima se ha metido ya en su habitación, fuera de mi vista, oigo una vaga y no demasiado amable respuesta por su parte y me marcho.

Kitty es mi prima de 18 años, acaba de empezar su primer año como universitaria y siempre ha sido una chica bastante alocada, es por eso que nuestros padres decidieron que era buena idea el mudarnos juntas a un pequeño piso perteneciente a la residencia de estudiantes de la universidad. Un baño, una diminuta cocina, un modesto saloncito y, por suerte para mí, dos cuartos individuales. Era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, así que vino desde Nápoles, la ciudad en la que ambas crecimos y se instaló conmigo. Antes compartía piso con otra chica, no nos relacionábamos demasiado la verdad, ella era la clase de chica por culpa de la cual las rubias tenemos fama de tontas, pero este año se mudó por fin con el gigantón de su novio. Me sentí agradecida, la verdad, porque más de una vez me los había encontrado en pleno acto en el sofá y no era una imagen agradable. Además siempre me he llevado bien con Kitty, somos muy distintas, ella es fiestera, despreocupada, distraída y yo por mi parte soy más calmada, la típica chica responsable a quien le gusta controlar la situación. "Y aun así estás llegando tarde." Acelero el paso hasta llegar al edificio en el cual se encuentra mi aula, entro y me paro frente a la puerta de esta mirando la hora, media hora tarde, genial. Entro y por un momento la clase se queda en silencio y noto miradas clavadas en mí, noto como me sube la sangre hasta las mejillas sonrojándome. El profesor me mira un segundo con cara de molestia, pero rápidamente vuelve a hablar para recuperar la atención de la clase, menuda vergüenza. Subo las escaleras para sentarme lo más atrás posible, aún notando a algunos indiscretos que no han apartado la vista de mí. Me siento y saco mi cuaderno de apuntes para anotar el nombre de la asignatura con mi perfecta caligrafía: _"Estudios fílmicos"_

Estoy ya en mi cuarto año de carrera estudiando comunicación audiovisual, es un grado que me gusta mucho, mis padres no estaban entusiasmados pero era mejor que la alternativa que les ofrecí, el canto. Sonrío al recordar la cara que pusieron al decirles lo que quería hacer, de pronto comunicación era una salida genial en comparación, aunque no sea medicina al menos habrás hecho algo con tu vida, me dijeron. En realidad me sentí un poco decepcionada de que no me gritaran y me intentaran prohibir hacer ninguna de las dos, así habría tenido una excusa para largarme y hacer lo que quisiera, pero no soy así.

El impacto de algo en mi nuca me saca de mi ensimismamiento, me doy la vuelta cabreada, pero se me pasa al ver al responsable del golpe.

- **¿Todo el verano sin verme y así es como me recibes?** – Pregunto sonriendo ampliamente a mi amigo, que se pasa una mano por la cresta y me devuelve la sonrisa.

- **Venga, sabes que te encanta que te dé un poco de caña Quinnie** – Dice sacándome la lengua, sabe que no soporto que me llamen así y por eso precisamente lo ha establecido como su forma de dirigirse a mi oficial. – **Quería venir a saludarte ¿Luego hablamos vale? La pelirroja de la esquina lleva un rato echándome miraditas, esa quiere subirse a la atracción Puckerman**.

Me pongo una mano en la boca para contener una carcajada. – **¿En serio Noah? ¿El primer día?** – Aunque en realidad no estoy sorprendida, mi amigo es un donjuán, me extraña que no se haya acostado con todas y cada una de las chicas de nuestra facultad. Nos conocimos el primer día, ha ganado mucho desde entonces, recuerdo cuando éramos dos novatos asustados ante la idea de estar solos en un lugar desconocido, doy gracias por haberle tenido a mi lado desde entonces.

- **¡Hay que empezar el año con buen pie! De todas man**- - Alguien llama a la puerta interrumpiendo sus palabras. Una chica menuda de pelo castaño asoma la cabeza por una rendija de la puerta y carraspea.

- **Disculpe profesor, ¿puedo pasar un momento a hacer un anuncio?** – Dice la chica en un tono que más que una pregunta parece una afirmación. El profesor pone los ojos en blanco y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que pase, aparece una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y atraviesa la puerta cargando… Unos altavoces. Detrás de ella entre un chico que conecta su móvil al aparato, el profesor les mira con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que pueda decir nada empieza a sonar la canción, una que me gusta mucho de hecho Empire State of Mind.

De pronto entran por la puerta un grupo de unos doce chicos y chicas que se colocan en el centro de la sala en formación con la cabeza gacha. Pero cuando empieza a sonar la letra todos cantan, hacen coros y el chico que entró junto a la chica bajita lleva el mando, comienzan a bailar. Es precioso. Se mueven con una sincronía apabullante y todos parecen tener gran soltura al hacerlo, pero mis ojos dejan de mirarlos en grupo para centrarse en una sola persona. No puedo verle la cara tapada por una gorra, solo los oscilantes movimientos de su cuerpo al moverse al ritmo de la música como si la canción estuviera hecha para ella. El modo en que se mueve es increíble, magnético y, porque no decirlo, condenadamente sexy. La chica lleva la misma camiseta que sus compañeros solo que a ella parece quedarle mil veces mejor que al resto, ajustándose en los lugares indicados para marcar el definido abdomen, por no hablar de lo que hay más arriba… "¡Contrólate Fabrey!" Pero no dejo de mirarla.

Por fin el profesor parece reaccionar y hace amago de querer desconectar el altavoz, pero uno de los bailarines lo carga evitando que lo agarre y entonces la misteriosa bailarina de sensuales caderas se acerca y baila muy cerca del profesor con la clara intención de causarle incomodidad. El profesor se aleja cohibido y ella se ríe quitándose la gorra y encajándosela en la calva cabeza al hombre que no se mueve de su sito afectado por el bailecito que le ha dado la muchacha, y la verdad no me extraña, yo estaría igual. Entonces todos los bailarines suben las escaleras y bailan cerca de nosotros y en ese momento recupero un poco de mi fe en Dios, ELLA está bailando de espaldas a mí. Ahora puedo verla de cerca y es incluso mejor, sus movimientos me hipnotizan, caderas, piernas y otras partes igual de interesantes de su anatomía. En ese momento se da la vuelta de un salto y baila de cara a mí, la miro de arriba abajo, y cuando llego a su cara veo que me mira con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada, me ha cazado devorándola con la mirada. Me pongo roja pero no aparto la mirada, no creo que pudiera aunque quisiera, me he quedado prendada de esos ojos oscuros que me miran con una chispa en ellos, una intensidad que me deja totalmente desarmada. Entonces ella me guiña un ojo y ahí si dejo de mirarle los ojos, pero para mirarle la boca, esos labios rojos tan endiabladamente apetecibles que me encantaría morder. Cuando quiero darme cuenta la canción ha terminado y la sala se llena de aplausos y vítores, todos los bailarines corren escaleras abajo colocándose de nuevo en frente de la clase, quedando en medio la chica del principio, aunque yo solo puedo prestar atención a una piel morena en la parte de atrás del grupo.

- **¡Gracias a todos! Esta actuación es cortesía de la escuela de artes escénicas y musicales de la universidad. Ya podéis apuntaros a nuestras clases que van desde ballet hasta hip hop, pasando por canto e interpretación, podéis informaros en el edificio 4C, planta 3. Esperamos veros pronto.**

Y tras otra potente ronda de aplausos salen de la habitación, mi morena en último lugar que se gira antes de irse y se acerca al profesor que todavía sigue donde le dejo para cogerle la gorra y antes de salir lanza un beso al público. El aula se llena de silbidos y comentarios obscenos que me hacen mirar a mi alrededor malhumorada, por eso me alegro cuando el profesor recupera la compostura y pide silencio a gritos, devolviendo la clase a su estado normal.

Sin embargo yo ya no le prestó atención, mi mente está en otra parte, atrapada en esos iris castaños que me han dejado sin habla. Tengo que conocerla.

**Bueno, bueno, buenooooo ya tenemos a nuestra rubia pilladita por Santana… A Kitty la he metido en el último minuto porque en principio iba a ser Brittany la prima, pero Kitty me da más juego para el futuro. Ya me diréis que os ha parecido. Ciao! Empire State of Mind – Alici Keys y Jay-Z (Si veis el video de la versión de Glee veréis como he vestido a Santana en el capítulo)**


	3. Ojos color avellana

**CHAPTER 3: Ojos color avellana**

**Santana's POV**

- **¡Uuuuuuh!** – No puedo evitar gritar nada más salir de la clase, aún con la adrenalina recorriéndome el cuerpo, la sensación de embriaguez por los vítores y aplausos que todavía llenan la sala. Noto mis mejillas ardiendo y encendidas, no puedo parar, me siento eufórica como me pasa cada vez que bailo, pego un acelerón para alcanzar al grupo y me coloco al lado de Rachel.

- **Buen trabajo presentadora, te prometo que la próxima vez haremos más canto y menos baile.** – Le digo a mi amiga revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente. Sé que le hubiera gustado un número que contuviera mayor impresión vocal, pero ambas sabemos que si lo que buscábamos era lograr que la gente se uniera a las clases lo más fácil era captar su atención por medio del baile.

- **Si es que hay una próxima vez… No creo que al profesor le haya gustado mucho como nos hemos burlado de él, especialmente algunas.** – Dice fingiendo estar enfadada por cómo le he puesto en una situación un poco incómoda, pero no puede contener una sonrisa divertida, probablemente recordando la cara que se le ha quedado al hombre. En realidad teníamos un itinerario establecido con las clases en las que podíamos actuar, la mayoría habían accedido, pero ese profesor había sido especialmente borde y nos había prohibido aparecer por su clase. De ahí que todos nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en hacerle una pequeña visita, y me alegro de haberlo hecho.

- **¡Por favor! Seguramente soy lo más interesante que le ha pasado en años. Además a lo mejor así se relaja un poco y deja de actuar como un capullo. **– Me río al acabar la frase y Rachel se me une sabiendo que llevo razón. No me preocupaban en absoluto las represalias que pudieran tomar contra nosotros, en apenas una semana Rach y yo nos habíamos metido en el bolsillo, no solo a nuestros compañeros, sino a la gran mayoría de nuestros profesores. De hecho la idea de pasar por las cases haciendo una actuación para animar a la gente a unirse a las clases había sido idea de Rachel. Yo me dediqué con algunos compañeros a montar la coreografía. En realidad era yo la que había dicho a casi todos qué hacer, tengo que reconocer que me gusta estar al mando, ser quien da las órdenes en lugar de acatarlas, y es sencillo ya que todos están encantados con la presencia de dos chicas americanas aquí.

Mi mente regresa a la clase, más concretamente a las últimas filas, donde he dejado a una rubia escultural hace apenas unos minutos. Para ser sincera al principio no la había visto, estaba demasiado concentrada en la coreografía para fijarme en ella, pero al girarme en las escaleras y encontrármela de frente… Dios, casi me lanzo a por ella en ese instante. No ha sido su belleza lo que más me ha cautivado, aunque también ha jugado un papel importante, la chica es guapísima, con ese pelo rubio enmarcando su bello rostro, los ojos avellana y la tez tan blanca que parece de porcelana. No, lo más cautivador ha sido el modo en que me miraba, con el deseo tan claramente reflejado en sus ojos que me ha hecho sentirme desnuda por un momento. Yo suelo ser la que mira así a la gente, la que elige a quién quiere y lo atrapa como un depredador a su presa. Pero ahí, en medio de esa clase con esos ojos clavados en mi cuerpo me he sentido como un gatito indefenso en lugar de la tigresa que soy, he tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder la poca concentración que me quedaba y continuar bailando, con un ligero temblor en las piernas. Cuando nuestras miradas se han encontrado, parecía que el mundo fuera a explotar por la tensión, saltaban chispas y sé que ella también lo notaba, todo estaba siendo demasiado intenso y empezaba a sentirme incómoda. A pesar de ello la he mirado sonriendo, ya que la chica estaba comiéndome con la mirada y la he pillado, noté como se le enrojecen las mejillas por la vergüenza. Esto me hace recuperar un poco de mi confianza, que parecía haber desparecido bajo el hechizo que la rubia había lanzado sobre mí, y le guiño un ojo de manera provocativa. Aparta su mirada de la mía y pienso que por fin he conseguido que se convierta en un sumiso corderito y yo en la leona dispuesta a cazarlo, pero en lugar de eso mira descaradamente mi boca. Una vez más veo en sus ojos el deseo y tengo que reprimir un gemido, ¿cómo puede ser una mirada tan condenadamente sexy? Cada vez parece hacer más y más calor en la sala, pero por suerte para mí llega el final de la canción y puedo huir de la penetrante mirada que se clava en mí.

En ese momento el golpe de una mano azotándome en el culo me saca de mi ensimismamiento y pasa a mi lado uno de mis compañeros, con una mirada perversa en el rostro, le devuelvo una sonrisa traviesa. Había sido el primero en caer a mis pies del grupo de baile, y es que el cuerpazo que se gastaba lo merecía ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Angelo, Antonio..? Empezaba por An, estoy casi segura de ello, no importa mucho, desgraciadamente para él no habrá una repetición de la otra vez, a pesar de ser muy guapo y tener un buen físico en la cama es un desastre. La segunda había sido una chica pelirroja y pecosa, de su nombre si me acordaba y con ella si había repetido, habíamos pasado un par de noches juntas y habían sido totalmente increíbles, pero ella quería una relación seria y cuando le explique que no era eso lo que yo buscaba se había largado llorando y desde entonces no me hablaba. En fin, yo que le voy a hacer, nunca dije que quisiera que fuéramos nada más que compañeras de cama. "Lo mismo que quieres hacer con la rubia ¿no?" Agito la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de ella, soy Santana López, yo no me obsesiono con la gente, ellos lo hacen conmigo. Intento pensar en otras cosas a toda costa a medida que avanza el día pero no lo consigo, esos ojos avellana no salen de mi mente. Es la primera vez que en clase no me ha salido un paso y todo porque estaba distraída preguntándome como sabrán esos rosado y carnosos labios. Esto se está volviendo realmente frustrante, me siento idiota, solo he visto una vez a esta chica, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama y aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

- **San ¿estás bien? Llevas todo el día un poco…ida. –** Noto la preocupación en el rostro de Rachel y la miro forzando una sonrisa, no quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que pasa por mi cabeza y mi amiga tiene el maldito don de saber cuándo estoy mintiendo, solo espero que por esta vez lo deje pasar. Miro mi reloj, llevamos aquí dos horas encargándonos de las inscripciones de los cientos de alumnos que se unían a clase de todo tipo, parece que nuestro pequeño espectáculo ha dado sus frutos.

- **Rach son ya las nueve, si quieres vete a casa y yo me encargo de cerrar aquí.** – Vivimos a diez minutos de la facultad, lo cierto es que no pudimos encontrar un piso mejor situado para nuestros intereses.

- **¿Seguro? Me vendría genial, ya sabes lo que tardo en prepararme para salir de fiesta. **– Madre mía se me había olvidado, esta noche tenemos fiesta los de artes. Celebramos el principio de curso, pero si no habríamos encontrado una excusa para montar una fiesta de todos modos. Es en un local que pertenece al padre de un chico que estudia bellas artes, al menos eso me han dicho. Rachel me da un beso en la mejilla y sale disparada por la puerta del edificio gritando. **– ¡Eres la mejor!**

Me pongo a recoger todos los papeles de inscripción cuando doy un respingo al escuchar una suave voz a mis espaldas.

**- ¿Perdona, es aquí donde hay que inscribirse para clases de canto?**

Me giro para confrontar a quien quiera que sea porvenir a esta hora, pero me quedo muda al ver dos ojos avellana mirándome fijamente.

**Pues aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste. Espero poder subir pronto el cuarto. Behind these hazel eyes - Kelly Clarkson.**


	4. Es el tango

**Chapter 4: Es el tango.**

**Quinn's POV**

- **No me creo la suerte que tienes.** – Puck me persigue por el campus, me está poniendo de los nervios con el mismo comentario una y otra vez.

- **Por última vez Noah, no ha sido para tanto.** – Lleva todo el rato acosándome con el tema de la bailarina, como si no tuviera bastante con no poder sacármela de la cabeza, tenía que venir él a seguir hablándome de ella. Aunque cuando la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos me ha dado la sensación de que el mundo desaparecía a nuestro alrededor está claro que no ha sido así ya que mi amigo ha tenido un acceso a ello en primera fila.

- **¿Estás de coña? ¡Si pensaba que os ibais a enrollar allí mismo!** – exclama alzando las cejas, aunque rápidamente su gesto se convierte en una sonrisa bobalicona –** Lo cual habría sido súper sexy, me hubiera gust-** - Me alegro de no haber descubierto lo que mi amigo iba a decir, ya que recibe un fuerte codazo mío en las costillas que le deja sin aire por un momento, aprovecho para acelerar el paso alejándome de él.

- **Anda Quinnie no te piques. Tienes que reconocer que la chica estaba buenísima ¿crees que también le van los tíos o…?** – Esta vez se interrumpe él solito al ver la cara que le estoy poniendo, una cara que dice "Acaba es frase y te quedarás sin descendencia." Pero suelta una sonora carcajada que me deja confundida un segundo. –**Tranquila Q, no te voy a robar a tu chica.**

- **No es mi chica**. – Digo en un susurro. "Pero te gustaría eh" Tú a callar maldito cerebro. Ya tengo suficiente con Puck haciendo bromas todo el rato.

- **Lo que tú digas.** – Suelta con un tono de ironía que decido ignorar completamente. – **Tengo que irme, he quedado con la pelirroja de antes para…ejem…estudiar…Luego te veo**. – Y con eso se marcha dejándome por fin sola con mis pensamientos, que no hacen más que llevarme de vuelta a esa clase, con la belleza morena en frente de mí. Me atrae, mucho, de eso no me cabe duda. No es ninguna novedad que me sienta atraída por las chicas, eso lo sé desde que tenía trece años, lo nuevo es el modo en que me atrae, mucho más salvaje, animal. Solo he tenido dos novias en mi vida y ambas fueron relaciones largas, a parte no me he enrollado con nadie más que estando borracha y me he arrepentido de ello después. Pero esta chica me vuelve loca, al menos a nivel físico, no sé nada de ella, que baila bien, tiene confianza en sí misma y es sumamente coqueta son tres cosas que he intuido de la actuación de hoy. A parte de eso es un total misterio. De verdad me gustaría volver a verla y poder hablar con ella "Y lo que surja." Quizás pueda hacerlo, solo tengo que apuntarme a algo en su facultad, quizás pueda ir a clase de canto, hace mucho que no lo hago pero podría retomarlo. No, no, no ¿y si cree que soy algún tipo de acosadora? No quiero que me vea como a una friki que la persigue a todos lados…Pero sino puede que no vuelva a verla, odio esta situación. Perdida en mis pensamientos llego por fin a casa, saco las llaves y entro, encontrando a Kitty tirada en el sofá con el móvil.

- **Hola Q**. – Dice sin apartar la mirada de su teléfono. - **¿Qué tal las clases?** – Me lo pregunta por cortesía, aunque sé que no está prestándome atención, así que le doy la respuesta corta al tiempo que me siento a sus pies en el asiento.

- **Como todos los años ¿con quién hablas tanto?** – Ella me dedica una sonrisa deslumbrante y se sienta, oh no, ya sé que va a ser uno de los "amores platónicos" de Kitty, que luego le duran entre una semana y un mes.

- **Es un chico de mi carrera, se llama Andrea, es un cielo y encima guapísimo, mira. **– Me enseña una foto de un joven moreno y musculoso, yo no lo encuentro demasiado atractivo, claro que tampoco soy la mejor para juzgarlo. Simplemente asiento, sacándome el tema de encima rápidamente. –** Me ha invitado a una fiesta que da un amigo suyo ¿te quieres venir? Me ha dicho que puedo traer amigas y así no voy sola. –** No. Ya se la respuesta que le voy a dar antes de pensarlo si quiera. Ahora solo tengo que montarlo en forma de frase educada, la verdad es que ir a una fiesta llena de borrachos con Andrea no me apetece absolutamente nada.

- **La verdad es que esta noche pensaba quedarme en casa, estoy algo cansada**. – Mi prima me mira con expresión escéptica, sabe que es una excusa, pero también sabe que no vale la pena discutir esa clase de asuntos conmigo, soy cabezota y si digo que no es que no. Así que no insiste más y se va a su cuarto a echarse una siesta para estar bien despejada cuando llegue la noche.

Me paso la tarde en el sofá leyendo, mejor dicho intentando leer. No para de filtrarse el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez en mi mente "Debería ir a buscarla" Cierro el libro de golpe, frustrada por no lograr concentrarme en un tarea tan simple como la lectura. Qué diablos, igual debería hacerlo, apuntarme a clases, no solo retomaría una vieja pasión, sino que tendría la posibilidad de encontrarme a mi morena por los pasillos del edificio. Miro el reloj, las ocho y media ¿será demasiado tarde? Cojo mi chaqueta y salgo corriendo por la puerta, sin despedirme de mi prima. Por desgracia para mí el edificio de artes escénicas no está precisamente cerca de mi piso, y tengo que darme una buena caminata para llegar, cuando por fin llego allí ya son las nueve. Una chica sale del edificio y me acerco a ella.

- **Perdona ¿aún puedo inscribirme en alguna clase hoy? **– Nada más verle la cara la reconozco como la chica que nos ha hablado hoy en clase, tiene unos rasgos muy particulares que hacen su cara fácil de recordar. Me sonríe pero noto incertidumbre en su expresión, maldita sea, he llegado muy tarde.

- **Pues verás supuestamente no pero mi compañera sigue dentro, aunque no sé si querrá atenderte, tiene mucho carácter. Yo que tú me daría prisa**. – Dice mientras se da un golpecito en el reloj de muñeca como remarcando sus palabras.

- **Muchas gracias**. – Me pongo en marcha antes de que pueda contestarme. Ha sido amable, pero no quiero tener que esperar a mañana para apuntarme, cuanto antes empiece mejor. Recorro los pasillos del edificio siguiendo unas flechas que han colocado para guiar a los que buscan lo mismo que yo y por fin alcanzo una habitación con la luz encendida, la puerta está abierta así que entro sin más… Para frenar de golpe nada más cruzar el umbral. Ella está aquí. Aunque está de espaldas reconozco su figura, el tono de su piel y su largo cabello azabache. Aprovecho que aún no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia para recomponerme, será mejor que diga ya algo o me verá aquí parada observándola en silencio, y entonces sí que pensara que la acoso "¿Y no es un poco así?" Ssssshhhh.

- **¿Perdona, es aquí donde hay que inscribirse para clases de canto?** – Da un respingo. Tenía que haber hecho ruido o algo para que supiera que había alguien, se gira hacia mí con cara de cabreo pero nada más verme se torna confusión y sorpresa. Parece que le ha comido la lengua el gato y no puedo evitar alegrarme al saber que es un efecto que he causado yo, pero parece darse cuenta de que su silencio ha sido demasiado prolongado y recupera la cara con la compostura. Carraspea antes de hablar.

- **Sí, pero has tenido todo el día para venir, ¿tenías que esperar al último minuto?** – La miro con la boca abierta, tiene una voz preciosa sí, pero las primeras palabras que me dedica no son amables precisamente. No me puedo creer que haya venido hasta aquí solo por ella… y las clases de canto claro. Será borde, no me puedo creer que me hable así sin conocerme ni nada, como se atreve a... De repente la oigo reírse, no me he dado cuenta pero mi cara ha ido adquiriendo una expresión de enfado cada vez mayor. – **Tranquila rubia, haré una excepción contigo.** – Al acabar la frase me guiña un ojo de la misma forma provocadora que lo ha hecho en clase y mi cabreo se evapora al instante. Tampoco parece quedar rastro de su sorpresa inicial. Se acerca a mí hasta que nuestros rostros quedan cerca, muy cerca, y me mira directamente a los ojos. Se me acelera el corazón y creo que se me va a salir del pecho, estoy paralizada y cuando creo que me va a dar un infarto se aleja. Siento una extraña sensación de alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo.

- **Tango.** – No dice nada más, solo me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro y asiente para si misma. – **Definitivamente.**

- **¿Perdona? No, yo venía a apuntarme a clase de canto.** – No puedo sentirme más incómoda bajo la minuciosa mirada de la morena, que me mira de arriba debajo de forma descarada. Aunque tengo que reconocer que algo dentro de mi salta de alegría ante su más que evidente interés.

- **Puedes apuntarte a ambas, lo alumnos de la uni solo tienen que pagar una clase, pueden dar todas las que quieran además. Nunca suelen tener mucho tiempo libre.** – Dice observándome divertida, pero se le oscurece la mirada súbitamente y se acerca a mi oído para susurrar. – **Es el tango, hazme caso nunca me equivoco**. – Y otra vez se aleja. Dios estar cerca de ella es como montar en una montaña rusa, y su olor...va a acabar conmigo.

- **E-esta bien. Que sean las dos entonces**. – Ambas sonreímos y nos acercamos a su mesa para concretar los datos y rellenar todos los papeles necesarios, una vez acabado la ayudo a recogerlo todo y salimos a la calle, donde cada una debe tomar una dirección diferente, pero justo cuando voy a irme me agarra de la muñeca para retenerme.

- **Oye Quinn, esta noche damos una fiesta aquí al lado los de artes… Deberías pasarte**. – No recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre, ah claro, lo he escrito en el papel de la inscripción, que tonta. La miro sorprendida por su proposición, y más aún al ver timidez en su rostro ¿qué ha pasado con la chica segura de hace apenas unos minutos? De pronto parece un cachorrito asustado.

- **Lo pensaré**. – Deja de hacerte la interesante Fabrey sabes que te mueres por ir, aunque por lo general odias las fiestas y evitas ir a toda costa, esta se te antoja irresistible. Veo que asiente con la cabeza y la veo por un segundo tan insegura y frágil que me derrito, es adorable. No lo puedo evitar, antes de darme cuenta me inclino hacia ella y le planto un beso en la mejilla. Pero entonces la vergüenza me invade y me apresuro a despedirme y salir disparada de allí, dejándola con una mano apoyada en el lugar donde le he dado el beso.

A medio camino me doy cuenta, no le he preguntado nada, ni donde es la fiesta, ni a qué hora, ni si quiera sé su nombre… Nada. Mierda. Quiero darme de golpes contra una pared en la cabeza por mi estupidez, cuando una idea me ilumina, una remota posibilidad. Corro a casa lo más rápido que puedo y casi se me caen las llaves al abrir la puerta y precipitarme al interior del piso.

- **¡Kitty! ¡Kitty!** – grito como una histérica al no encontrar a mi prima cuya silueta sale del baño con cara de preocupación esperando a que le explique a que han venido esos gritos. - **¿Quién decías que iba a dar esa fiesta?**

**¿Quién me adora por subir cap dos días seguidos? Jajaja No quería dejaros con la intriga, además por algún motivo los capítulos desde el POV de Quinn siempre me quedan más largos. En fin, espero que os guste y no os olvidéis de followear, comentar, etc, etc ¡Toda crítica constructiva viene bien para mejorar! Un beso principi e princcipesse. Treasure - Bruno Mars. Por cierto estas canciones no siempre tienen que ver con el capítulo, a veces son simplemente que me gustan o las oigo mientras ecribo :)**


	5. Santana

**Chapter 5: Santana**

**Santana's POV**

Tomo el pequeño vaso y me lo llevo a los labios, sintiendo su ardiente contenido quemándome la garganta al bajar por ella. Un coro de gritos estalla a mi alrededor y centro mi vista en el chico que tengo delante, que se tambalea en su asiento con el chupito esperando ante él. - **¡Bebe, bebe, bebe!** – La muchedumbre a nuestro alrededor corea a gritos la misma palabra una y otra vez y él me mira pidiendo piedad a lo que yo le devuelvo una sonrisita desafiante. Lo toma con una mano temblorosa y se lo acerca a la boca, chicos, no son capaces de rechazar un desafío y menos aún de perder contra una chica. Antes de llegar a probarlo se pone pálido y se desploma sobre la mesa derramando el contenido de su vaso en el suelo, entonces la gente se vuelve loca y noto que alguien me agarra de la cintura y me alza por los aires. Todo está ligeramente borroso, es el segundo chico al que machaco hoy y hace rato que deje de contar el número de chupitos que me había bebido. Por fin me depositan en el suelo y me tambaleo hasta dejarme caer en un sofá cercano intentando no tropezar por el camino. Entonces mi cerebro vuelve a pensar en ella, maldita sea, siempre que me emborracho lo suficiente acabo poniéndome sentimental, por eso evito llegar a estos extremos. Sin embargo hoy me había sentido decepcionada, ella no va a venir, si no no habría salido corriendo como lo hizo, no me habría dejado ahí con la palabra en la boca y sintiéndome como una estúpida. Estoy divagando, se me cierran los ojos y siento que cada vez me alejo más de la consciencia, sumiéndome en una confortable somnolencia, sin apenas fuerza para moverme. Se me cierran los ojos, no lucho más y me hundo en la cómoda oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

**Quinn's POV**

Me ha llevado horas prepararme, y es que no sabía que ponerme. No tengo muchos vestidos de fiesta por lo tanto mi elección no debería ser tan complicada, pero soy la indecisión personificada y consigo hacer de ello una decisión complicada. Al final me decido por un vestido morado con una cinta blanca rodeando la cintura, que cae libre hasta la mitad del muslo. Llevo unos zapatos con un tacón bastante moderado, nunca he sido capaz de soportar unos taconazos, acabo con los pies destrozados y no me parece que valga la pena.

- **Quinn, ¡Vamos tardísimo!** – Mi prima lleva un buen rato gritándome desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Miro la hora en mi móvil. Joder lleva razón. Me doy un brochazo de colorete dando por finalizada mi sesión de maquillaje y me echo un último vistazo en el espejo. Me siento guapa, y es raro que lo piense ya que no suele ser así, no suelo arreglarme nada en comparación con otras chicas pero al verme ahora sé que si lo hiciera más a menudo sería más guapa que muchas de ellas. "Presumida" Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios rosados y con algo de brillo y salgo por fin del cuarto. – **Oh gracias reina Quinn por honrarnos con tu presencia**. – Dice Noah desde el sofá, mirándome de arriba abajo. – **Madre mía Quinnie… ¿Por qué no vas siempre así a clase?**

- **Porque serías incapaz de prestar atención.** – Digo riéndome de mi propio comentario. Le he pedido a Puck que venga con nosotras, sé que Kitty se largará con el tal Andrea en cuanto lleguemos y no quiero quedarme sola, al menos hasta que encuentre a mi bailarina. Además siempre me dice que soy una aburrida y que no sé divertirme. Salimos del piso y nos subimos al coche de Puck, en realidad el local está a unos veinte minutos andando, pero esa distancia a paso de Kitty con tacones de quince centímetros podría llevarnos el doble de tiempo.

Llegamos y encontramos que está todo lleno de coches aparcados de forma poco apropiada, pero lo cierto es que no hay otra forma de dejarlo cerca a menos de tres manzanas así que Puck decide dejar el coche en doble fila. Bajamos del coche y nos acercamos a la entrada, en la que ya no queda nadie más que un gigantesco puertas mirándonos con mala cara. Decidimos no arriesgarnos y Kitty llama por teléfono a "su chico" que aparece por la puerta al cabo de unos minutos indicándole al vigilante que nos deje pasar y este se aparta aun con expresión de molestia en el rostro. Una vez dentro de la fiesta perdemos de vista a Kitty como había predicho y me acerco a Puck para que me oiga por encima de la música.

- **Voy a ver si la encuentro**. – Puck sonríe y me hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza dejándome claro que lo ha entendido.

Camino entre decenas de jóvenes bailando, más de uno se acerca a mí pero los esquivo antes, lo cual no es muy complicado ya que la mayoría de ellos está bastante tocados a estas alturas. Veo a la amiga de mi morena, la que me dijo hace unas horas que aún podía inscribirme y presento la actuación en clase, pero está ocupada bailando pegada con un chico. Sigo buscando sin éxito y empiezo a pensar que no la voy a encontrar cuando veo algo que me llama la atención aunque al principio no sé por qué. Un chico de pelo negro se haya tumbado en un sofá inmerso en la tarea de comerle el cuello a… ella. Me hierve la sangre en las venas, celos, decepción y tristeza son algunas de las sensaciones que se agolpan en mi pecho queriendo estallar. Pero entonces me fijo en que ella no responde a los movimientos del chico, ni siquiera se mueve y no abre los ojos. No está consciente. Entonces todo lo que siento es cabreo, se están aprovechando de ella, ese cabrón la ha visto ahí tirada y en vez de ayudarla está abusando de su estado. Veo que desliza una mano hasta el muslo de ella y reacciono, me acerco con paso dirigido y le agarro de la parte trasera de la camisa para apartarle de ella. El chico me mira con cara de sorpresa y la mirada desenfocada, lo cual me indica que va bebido, me acerco a él para que me escuche hablar.

- **Apártate de ella**. – Digo simplemente. Mi tono de voz es muy calmado, pero el chico me mira asustado a los ojos, que reflejan el cabreo que siento por dentro y se desliza fuera del sofá huyendo de mí. Entonces me siento en el lugar donde estaba él y centro mi atención en el mal estado en que se encuentra mi "amiga". La agarro del hombro y la sacudo intentando que reaccione, pero todo lo que obtengo a cambio es un quejido.

- **Hey, despierta**. – Digo al tiempo que le doy una palmada un poco demasiado fuerte en la mejilla. Antes esto abre los ojos de golpe con expresión de susto y se lleva una mano al lugar donde la he golpeado.

- **¿Me has pegado?** – Dice confundida pero una sonrisa aparece en su rostro casi al instante y se queda mirándome. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y el aliento le apesta a alcohol. – **No pensé que te fuera ese rollo**. – Se acerca a mí de manera tentadora, pero me aparto antes de que pueda hacer nada, no sabe lo que hace y por mucho que cada centímetro de mí se queje cuando no la tengo cerca debo luchar contra ello.

- **Vale, ahora escúchame… **

- **Santana.** – dice antes de que pueda seguir. Así que Santana, es un nombre original, suena fuerte y hermoso, definitivamente le pega.

- **Vale Santana, ahora voy a llevarte a casa ¿te ves capaz de llevarme hasta allí? **– Veo en su cara que intenta concentrarse y pensar con claridad, pero debe fallar ya que deja de intentarlo y me rodea el cuello con los brazos y se ríe hundiendo su cara en mi hombro. Me quedo helada, noto su olor cada vez que respiro y tengo que cerrar los ojos para no perder la calma. Entonces la escucho susurrar algo contra mí.

- **Rach lo sabe, ella nunca olvida nada.** – Rach… Pues menuda ayuda. ¿Quizás sea la chica de antes? De todos modos es mi mejor opción así que me pongo en pie medio cargando a Santana que se apoya en mí sin soltarme el cuello. La encuentro en el mismo lugar donde la deje pero no está con el mismo chico de antes si no que besa ferozmente a un joven con una cresta estilo mohicano. Noah. Este chico es increíble de verdad.

Decido que lo mejor será que pase la noche en mi piso, ya que mis ganas de meterme entre esos dos son bastante escasas. Salimos del local y recorremos el camino hacia mi casa no sin cierta dificultad ya que Santana pierde el equilibrio con frecuencia. También me muerde la clavícula suavemente y susurra frases en lo que me parece español, confirmando mis sospechas sobre el origen latino de la muchacha, yo trato de ignorarla lo mejor que puedo pero se va volviendo más y más complicado. Por fin llegamos a mi casa y la arrastro hacia mi dormitorio dejándola caer sobre mi cama. Ella me mira con una sonrisa traviesa y se pone de rodillas sobre esta de forma tambaleante.

- **Sabía que acabaríamos así tarde o temprano.** – Dice agarrándome del cuello del vestido y tirando de mí hacia ella. Para estar borracha tiene más fuerza de la que esperaba y me consigue tirar sobre la cama colocándose a horcajadas sobre mí. La tengo encima mirándome como si fuera un postre y ella una niña apunto de devorarme, se lanza hacia mi cuello y lo besa sin piedad. Dientes y lengua se pasean por el haciéndome perder la cordura y paseo mis manos por su espalda, acariciándola. Muerde un poco más fuerte y me muerdo mi propio labia tratando de controlarme, sé que mañana tendré una marca en el lugar donde ha hincado sus dientes. Entonces se acerca a mi oreja y la mordisquea consiguiendo que suelte un suave gemido. Susurra en mi oído. – **Eres preciosa. **

Y es precisamente el sonido de esa sensual voz ronca por la excitación y el alcohol lo que me hace reaccionar. Consigo zafarme del agarre de la latina y ponerme en pie saliendo de la habitación y encerrándome en el baño sin mirar atrás, porque sé que si lo hiciera sería incapaz de resistirme a ella. Me miro al espejo, tengo el pelo totalmente despeinado, el vestido fuera de su sitio y las mejillas ardientes. Me quedo un rato ahí dentro pensando en qué diablos acaba de pasar, hasta que cojo aire, me lavo la cara con agua fría y salgo dispuesta a enfrentar a Santana. Lo cual no es necesario ya que cuando regreso a la habitación la encuentro plácidamente dormida sobre mi cama. Una parte de mi siente un profundo alivio, me acerco a ella para taparla con una manta y observo su cara mientras duerme, parece tan dulce e inocente… Me acerco y le doy un suave beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación y volver al baño. Me pego una ducha fría porque tengo que reconocer que Santana ha conseguido calentarme más de lo que me imaginaba y tras ponerme el pijama me tumbo en el sofá que esta noche será mi cama. Creo que si durmiera al lado de ella no sería capaz de controlarme. Al cabo de un rato mis parpados se cierran por el cansancio y me duermo, recordando la sensación de esos sensuales labios recorriendo mi piel.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno va avanzando la cosa. Pero veremos con que cara se levanta Santana después de esto... A parte de mi pareja hetero preferida haciendo su aparición estelar Pucklberry siempre me han parecido adorables :) Pues nada hasta la próxima actualización principi e princcipesse. Éxtasis - Pablo Alborán.**


	6. Miedo a arriesgarse

**Chapter 6: Miedo a arriesgarse**

**Santana's POV**

Oh Dios, creo que me va a estallar la cabeza. Intento abrir los ojos pero la luz que se cuela por las rendijas de la ventana me obliga a cerrarlos de nuevo ¿qué hora es? Hago un esfuerzo por acordarme de lo que paso anoche pero es en vano. El último recuerdo nítido que tengo es la cara verdosa del chico que pretendía ganarme en la competición de chupitos, después de eso todo es un borrón, Rachel bailando, un chico, unos familiares ojos avellana, unos labios… Espera ¿Ojos avellana? ¿Quinn vino o es todo producto de mi imaginación? Abro los ojos de golpe y suelto un lastimoso quejido al notar mis ojos tratando de adaptarse a la cantidad de luz de la habitación, que por cierto, no es mi habitación. Oh mierda, ¿dónde estoy? Demasiadas preguntas. Me incorporo en la cama y entonces me doy cuenta de que sigo llevando el mismo vestido que anoche, la verdad, me extraña no haberme levantado con menos ropa. No hay nadie en el cuarto, así que me levanto de la cama rápidamente y me laten las sienes, por lo que trato de moverme más despacio. Localizo mis tacones y los recojo con los dedos, deslizándome hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Me asomo, no hay nadie a la vista, perfecto para una huida rápida. Camino lo más sigilosamente posible, pero una voz me sobresalta de pronto y me giro con brusquedad provocándome un martillazo de dolor en la cabeza.

**- Buenos días. – **Me topo de frente con una chica bajita y rubia, que estoy segura que no conozco, o a quien quizás conocí demasiado anoche quien sabe. La miro y me recorre una fuerte sensación de familiaridad al ver sus ojos de color avellana, sumamente parecidos a otros que no me saco de la cabeza. Aun así me recompongo rápidamente y me dispongo a despacharla. Hablo al tiempo que camino hacia lo que tiene pinta de serla puerta principal.

**- Buenos días. Oye, tengo una reunión a la que no puedo faltar en unos minutos y- **Cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta esta se abre y doy un salto hacia atrás por el susto. Y ahí, en frente de mi está ella. Lleva puesto algo simple, unos vaqueros, una camiseta simple y un pañuelo alrededor del cuello, pero la veo preciosa. Me mira y parece quedarse paralizada un momento, pero después actúa con normalidad, entrando en el apartamento y dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina que hay a mi derecha.

**- ¡Buenos días! He ido a buscar algo para desayunar, aquí solo había cereales. – **Saca un montón de comida de la bolsa que ni me había fijado que cargaba en el brazo, y se me revuelve el estómago con solo verla. – **He oído que esto es bueno contra la resaca. - ** Dice enseñándome un brick de zumo de naranja, eso ya me parece mejor, creo que no he tenido la boca tan seca en años. Me acerco a ella y me siento a la mesa donde está dejando toda la compra. - **¿Quieres café? – **Me pregunta señalando una cafetera que está sobre la encimera, niego con la cabeza.

**- No gracias, creo que me conformaré con el zumo. – **La rubia asiente y se sienta frente a mí en silencio, vale, esto es jodidamente incómodo. ¿Cómo coño he llegado aquí? ¿Me acosté con Quinn? Auch, mi cabeza, demasiadas preguntas. Cojo el vaso que ha dejado Quinn en la mesa y me sirvo algo de zumo bebiéndolo casi todo de un trago. El silencio es tan denso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, me decido a romperlo por fin – **Bueno… ¿anoche tú y yo…? – **Noto una sombra de decepción cruzar su mirada. Pero antes de poder acabar una carcajada se oye a mis espaldas y me doy cuenta entonces de que la otra chica sigue ahí, me había olvidado por completo de su presencia.

**- ¡Kitty! Lárgate ¿quieres? – **Dice Quinn fulminando a la rubia con la mirada. La otra solo sonríe y se mete en una habitación soltando algo que no suena precisamente bonito a Quinn. – **Perdona, mi prima a veces es muy irritante. – **Se disculpa sonriendo. - **¿No te acuerdas? – **Sacudo la cabeza en respuesta. – **Tranquila no llegamos a… eso. – **Me pregunto si pasó alguna otra cosa que deba saber, pero ella no parece dispuesta a hablar más y decido no presionarla.

**- Ah, ¿y cómo he terminado durmiendo aquí? Por cierto bonito piso. – **Digo con una amplia sonrisa mirando a mí alrededor, intento disminuir un poco la tensión que se ha creado entre nosotras, y parece funcionar ya que ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

**- Gracias. Cuando llegue a la fiesta te encontré estabas bastante mal. Un tío estaba encima de ti, se estaba aprovechando. Decidí que lo mejor era traerte aquí y dejarte dormir la mona. – **La miro con sorpresa, nadie hace ese tipo de cosas por mí. Es decir, está Rachel, y siempre que podemos nos cubrimos las espaldas, pero la mayoría de las veces está en el mismo estado que yo o peor. Por eso me conmueve escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

**- ¿Y te enfrentaste a él tu sola? Que valiente. Supongo que eres mi caballero de brillante armadura. – **Sonrío de manera burlona, tratando de quitarle seriedad al asunto, porque no lo quiero reconocer pero un sentimiento de gratitud y cariño hacia la rubia llenan mi pecho en este momento. Ella se ríe y en ese momento me parece un sonido bellísimo.

**- Estaba bastante borracho, así que no es un gran mérito. Me temo que no soy un caballero, no necesité ninguna armadura, solo llevaba un vestido. – **Dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**- Estoy segura que de que te sentaba mil veces mejor que la armadura. – **Digo escaneándola de arriba abajo con la mirada. Y noto que le incómoda un poco lo cual no hace más que hacerlo más divertido. – **Siempre puedes ser mi heroína, ¿qué piensas de las capas y las minifaldas? – **Que queréis que os diga, me gusta provocarla.

**- Sigue soñando. – **Dice ella con una sonrisa al tiempo que me da un suave golpe en el hombro, que yo exagero como si me hubiera hecho mucho daño. Así transcurre el desayuno, entre risas y coqueteos, hasta que en un momento dado, se le mueve un poco el pañuelo y veo un chupetón en su cuello. Me quedo mirándolo fijamente y siento como una sensación desagradable y casi desconocida e inunda. Celos.

**- Parece que lo pasaste bien antes de encontrarme. – **Digo señalando la marca con la cabeza, intento sonar lo más casual posible, pero no sé hasta qué punto funciona. Al principio me mira confundida, pero cuando sigue mi mirada y se da cuenta de qué le estoy hablando estalla en sonoras carcajadas. La miro confusa, ¿acaso he dicho algo divertido? Cuando se le pasa el ataque de risa me mira y sé que se está conteniendo para no estallar otra vez.

**- ¿Estás celosa Santana? – **Dice con expresión divertida en el rostro, a lo que aparto la mirada e intento cambiar de tema alejándome de terreno peligroso.

**- No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre. **

**- Ya, por lo visto no es lo único que no recuerdas…- **Dice riéndose una vez más. Al principio no lo cojo pero luego una sospecha me golpea ¿así que el chupetón…? – **Estabas muy cariñosa anoche. – **Dice ella simplemente.

Abro la boca para hablar pero la cierro de nuevo, sin saber que decir. No me gusta, me quedo sin palabras, estoy nerviosa y no pienso de manera coherente. Me gusta controlar la situación y estando cerca de Quinn no puedo, además me hace sentir de una manera que…no, no quiero pensar en ello. Yo nunca me quedo a desayunar, nunca quiero saber más, no tengo ganas de agarrar la mano de a otra persona y no soltarla. De pronto me siento agobiada, no puedo sentir algo por ella, los sentimientos hacen daño, que tu bienestar dependa de otra persona es algo que no trae más que dolor. Siento que me asfixio, quiero salir de aquí. Me levanto bruscamente y la sonrisa que había en su rostro se torna preocupación.

**- ¿Santana estás…?**

**- No. – **La interrumpo, tengo que salir de aquí. – **Lo siento tengo que irme. – **Digo dirigiéndome a la puerta agarrando mis tacones. Cuando la he abierto y estoy a punto de salir por ella noto que una mano me agarra la muñeca evitando que me marche. Me vuelvo y veo dolor en los ojos de Quinn y me siento mal conmigo misma por saberme la causante del mismo, entonces noto que me está poniendo algo en la mano.

**- Santana de verdad me gustaría volver a verte. – **Dice suplicante. Me quedo sin habla una vez más, miro directamente a sus ojos llenos de tristeza. No, no puedo. Su intensidad no hace más que destrozarme por dentro. Me doy la vuelta y bajo las escaleras del edificio casi corriendo sin despedirme si quiera. Me siento estúpida, la conversación que estábamos teniendo era perfectamente normal, habría sido normal de no ser por lo que me pasaba por dentro. Pero cada vez que ella me mira, me toca… siento que me derrito. Tengo miedo, la forma en que me mira me dice que confíe, pero me da demasiado miedo arriesgarme a salir herida de nuevo. Una vez fuera miro lo que hay en mi mano y veo un papelito arrugado, pone "Quinn" y un número de teléfono debajo. Sonrío al ver que en lugar del punto de la i hay un corazón, aprieto los ojos y guardo el papel en mi bolsillo, alejándome del edificio a paso acelerado, dejando atrás a una chica confusa e incapaz de comprender que acaba de pasar.

**Heeeey ¿Qué tal chicos? Sé que he tardado en actualizar más de lo usual pero estoy de exámenes y seguramente me pase igual en las próximas semanas :s Si, yo también tengo ganas de agarrar a Santana de los hombros y gritar "PERO QUE MIERDA HACES" pero tiene su explicación y ya os iréis enterando. Por ahora aquí lo dejo y espero estar de vuelta con elpróximo lo antes posible. Hasta entonces principi e princcipesse. (Kristy are you doing okay? - The Offspring)**


	7. Bendita Rachel Berry

**Chapter 7: Bendita Rachel Berry**

**Quinn's POV**

No lo entiendo. Todo iba genial, lo estábamos pasando bien ¿no? Es decir, yo tengo claro que sí, y pensaba que ella también, habría asegurado que había algo entre nosotras, química. Al menos hasta que se ha levantado y se ha largado dándome con la puerta en las narices sin más, no lo vi venir. Debería estar enfadada, hay una parte de mí que lo está, pero sus ojos… La mirada de profunda tristeza en esos orbes marrones me ha dejado descolocada, solo sentía ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos y consolarla, decirle que todo iría bien. No me lo saco de la cabeza, la conozco de apenas un par de encuentros y aún así Santana consigue ser el centro de mis pensamientos con una facilidad pasmosa. Si continuo así va a conseguir que suspenda todas las asignaturas de este semestre.

**Santana's POV**

Llego a casa con lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas que me limpio nada más cruzar la puerta, allí esta Rachel sentada frente al televisor del cual sale la potente y demasiado familiar voz de Barbra Streisand. "Como no" Rachel es la mayor fan de Barbra del mundo entero. Se gira hacia mí y me doy la vuelta a toda velocidad caminando en dirección a la cocina para que no pueda verme la cara. Se levanta del sofá persiguiéndome.

**- ¡San! No has respondido a mis mensajes. – **Dice hablando atropelladamente, la verdad es que no he mirado el móvil todavía, pero no me deja responder ya que sigue hablando a toda velocidad. Yo me quedo de espaldas evitando el contacto visual con ella. – **Este chico al que conocí anoche, Puck, Dios es tan genial Santana. Me acompañó hasta casa, luego le invité a subir, estábamos enrollándonos y creí que le molestaría cuando le dije que no quería ir más lejos pero ¡para nada! Fue tan comprensivo San, y estuvimos horas hablando, tenemos muchísimo en común. He quedado con él hoy después de las clases de canto en la academia. Creo que me gusta, pero no sé, después de todo salir con un chico italiano sería una experiencia genial para mi futuro como estrella de Broadway ¿no crees? ¿San me estás escuchando? – **Hace un rato que he desconectado de la charla incesable de mi amiga, normalmente la escucharía y seguramente ya habría hecho algún comentario jocoso a estas alturas, pero estoy muy metida en mi cabeza. Entonces noto su mano en mi hombro y me obliga a darme a la vuelta. - **¿San que…? – **Se calla de golpe al fijarse en mis ojos rojos y mi nariz hinchada, al ver la expresión de preocupación de mi amiga el poco control que me quedaba se resquebraja y me derrumbo. Me abrazo a Rach y hundo la cara en su cuello mientras las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos y suaves sollozos escapan entre mis labios. Mi amiga me abraza y me acaricia el pelo susurrándome palabras de consuelo. Estamos así un rato hasta que consigo calmarme un poco y separarme de Rachel, automáticamente me arrepiento del numerito porque sé que ahora tendré que contarle todo y hablar de cómo me siento, odio estas conversaciones. Pero la verdad es que Rach es la única persona con la que me atrevo a abrirme del todo. Me agarra de la mano y me arrastra hasta la mesita de la cocina, donde aparta una silla para que me siente mientras ella se sienta en otra y espera a que empiece a hablar. Respiro hondo y le cuento brevemente mi corta historia con Quinn hasta lo que ha sucedido hace apenas unas horas.

**- No podía quedarme Rach. Me sentía tan…vulnerable. Estaba asustada. – **Mi amiga me mira con pena en sus ojos y me agarra la mano, acariciándola suavemente.

**- San…Sé que es muy duro. Pero tienes que seguir con tu vida, han pasado cuatro años desde lo de Brittany. Te mereces ser feliz. Y si esta chica ¿Quinn? Si Quinn te gusta deberías intentarlo. – **Cada una de sus palabras y la mera mención de Brittany, mi ex novia y primer amor, se me clavan como cuchillos. Dios sigue doliendo como el primer día. Y la sola idea de lo que me propone me da miedo, sé que lleva razón, que debería seguir con mi vida, atascarme en el pasado no me hace ningún bien pero debo ser masoquista porque no puedo parar de recordar.

**- No es tan sencillo Rach… - **Digo haciendo amago de apartar mi mano de la suya, pero ella la agarra con más fuerza que antes.

**- Sé que no lo es cielo, pero si no lo intentas ¿cómo va a ver la gente lo genial que eres? Créeme conozco tu versión buena y tu versión "bitch" y me gusta más la primera. Y te conozco como si fueras mi hermana. – **Dice sonriendo. Suelto una risita, Rachel conoce mejor que nadie ese lado malvado o Snixx como solía llamarlo, pero hace años que le puse un poco de control y ya no soy la misma perra del instituto, aunque sigo teniendo mis momentos. En ese instante Rach mira su reloj de pulsera y pone cara de sorpresa. – **Mira qué hora es. Voy a llegar tarde a canto. Si quieres cancelo mi cita con Puck y tenemos una tarde de palomitas y peli. – **Adoro a esta chica. Pero sacudo la cabeza disconforme, no pienso arruinarle la tarde y más viendo la emoción con la que habla de este chico.

**- No podría quedarme sin saber que pasa en el siguiente capítulo de la historia de la enana y su príncipe que se quedó ayer con las ganas. – **Me mira con cara de indignación pero acaba sonriendo. Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de apresurarse a marcharse haciéndome prometer que la llamare si necesito un abrazo de oso. Una vez se ha ido me quedo en el silencioso apartamento, sola de nuevo con mis pensamientos.

**Quinn's POV**

Entro en el edificio de artes mirando a todos lados, con la esperanza de ver una larga cabellera negra en alguna parte, pero me decepciono al no ver a Santana por ninguna parte. Suspiro y me dirijo a donde un chico muy amable me indica que esta la clase de canto. Entro y veo que hay allí mucha gente, me pongo nerviosa ya que hace mucho tiempo que no canto más allá de mis conciertos privados en la ducha. Sin embargo dedicamos la hora entera a hablar y simplemente entonar nuestras voces, me alegro al ver que sigo siendo capaz de llegar a una gran variedad de notas como hacía antes, así nos van dividiendo en grupos según nuestro registro y yo acabo con las contraltos. Quedan apenas cinco minutos de clase cuando la profesora nos manda callar a todos.

**- Chicos, un momento por favor. Os quiero presentar a mi ayudante este año, ha venido desde Estados Unidos. Un aplauso para Rachel Berry. - **¿Rachel Berry? Todos nos quedamos en silencio y una chica sale de entre el grupo de las sopranos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Una chica que no resulta ser otra que Rachel, la amiga de Santana con la que me he topado ya más de una vez. La profesora la anima a que cante algo para la clase y ella se acerca al reproductor de cds metiendo un disco que saca de su bolso. Empieza a sonar "Don't rain on my parade" y… guau. Rachel es impresionante, la voz que tiene nos deja a todos asombrados y más aún la emoción que transmite al cantar, se lleva una más que merecida ronda de aplausos y vítores al acabar la actuación. Todos hablan de la actuación impecable de la chica americana mientras dejan la habitación, yo me he quedado mirándola mientras recoge todo el material de la clase, trabajo de ayudante supongo. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta nos hemos quedado solas en la sala y ella también parece darse cuenta, porque se gira para mirarme.

**- Perdona ¿querías algo?** – Suena amable pero también impaciente, tiene pinta de ser una chica que no para quieta, y por la velocidad a la que recoge los altavoces diría que lleva prisa.

**- No.**..**Bueno sí. Rachel ¿cierto? Es que estaba en la fiesta de ayer y te vi con mi amigo Puck. – **No me atrevo a mencionar a Santana, pero me tengo que morder la lengua porque me muero de ganas de preguntar. ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿está bien? En lugar de eso me contengo.

**- Ah, sí.** **De hecho hemos quedado ahora mismo, aunque yo ni te vi allí, lo siento. – **Por el tono de voz tenso me parece que piensa que tengo algo con Puck. Suena celosa y como queriendo hacer hincapié en que es con ella con quien ha quedado Noah. Aunque he de reconocer que me parece raro que haya quedado una segunda vez con ella, intuía que ya consiguió de ella lo que buscaba anoche. De todos modos hay una cosa que me he estado pensando un rato y me tiene molesta, ¿si Rachel es amiga de Santana como es que no se preocupó de cuidarla? Por lo que vi podrían haber violado a la latina allí mismo y ni se habría enterado.

**- Si bueno. Estaba ocupada evitando que a una chica, Santana, quizás te suene, la asaltara un pervertido y llevándola a casa para que se le pasara la borrachera. Aunque debías estar demasiado ocupada para fijarte. - **Me sale un tono quizás de demasiado reproche pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy un poco molesta con ella. Se le desencaja la mandíbula y me mira indignada.

**- ¿Estas insinuando que no soy una buena amiga?** **Como te atreves a…- **De pronto su expresión cambia y sus ojos se abren como platos. – **Un momento, ¿te ocupaste de ella? ¿Tú eres Quinn? – **La miro confundida, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

Antes de que pueda preguntar entra alguien por la puerta. - **¿Quinn que haces aquí? – **Le miro todavía con expresión de sorpresa en el rostro cuando Rachel me quita el bolso y hurga en él, para cuando quiero protestar tiene mi móvil en la mano y escribe en él a toda velocidad. Puck se acerca también con cara de confusión. - **¿Qué está pasando?**

Entonces la diva me devuelve el teléfono y miro la pantalla, estoy en mi lista de contactos y mi vista se clava directamente en uno. Santana. Miro a la chica que me sonríe, se acerca y me mira a los ojos. – **Por favor, no te rindas con ella, te prometo que vale la pena. – **Y con eso agarra a Puck del brazo y le arrastra fuera de la habitación, el no intenta resistirse pero pone cara de no entender absolutamente nada. Ni si quiera yo tengo claro que comprenda del todo lo que acaba de pasar.

Me quedo de parada en medio de la sala de canto, mirando fijamente la pantalla de mi teléfono. Retiro todo lo negativo que haya podido pensar sobre ella hace unos momentos. Bendita Rachel Berry.

**Y aquí llega Rachel para salvar el día. En este capitulo me apetecía ahondar un poquito en la amistad Pezberry y tantear el tema de Britt, que por cierto la adoro. Asi que aquí tenéis este séptimo capítulo, espero que os guste. Ah, con un poco de suerte tendréis otro o mañana o el domingo (Bieeeeeeeeen) así que os leo pronto. Hasta entonces muchos besos princesas y princesos. Puedes contar conmigo - La oreja de Van Gogh**


	8. Déjate llevar

**Chapter 8: Déjate llevar**

**Quinn's POV**

Hace ya dos días desde que pasó todo lo de la fiesta y Santana. He estado tentada de llamarla o mandarle un mensaje, pero no me he atrevido. Si, quizás sea una cobarde, ¿pero quién no lo sería? Es decir, la chica prácticamente salió corriendo, eso no es precisamente una buena señal hasta donde yo sé. Sin embargo las palabras de Rachel resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez "No te rindas con ella" y no me he rendido, es solo que me asusta el rechazo, horriblemente y es obvio que ella está asustada también. Pero siento dentro esa urgencia, esas demoledoras ganas de verla, quiero estar con ella, ayudarla a superar ese miedo que la atormenta y consolarla cuando la golpee. Es cierto que ella no parece mi tipo, tan incontrolable y salvaje… creo que probablemente es lo que más me gusta de ella.

Quinn Fabrey esta tarde vas a llamarla, sin excusas, échale huevos. Con esta nueva determinación abandono mi casa camino una vez más de la ya conocida facultad de artes. Aún no he asistido a mi segunda clase de canto, aunque son dos veces por semana, hoy tengo la primera de tango. Me he planteado no ir, incluso he pensado en desapuntarme ya que, siendo totalmente honesta, solo me apunte porque con esos seductores ojos oscuros mirándome pierdo la cabeza y no soy capaz de pensar correctamente. Pero luego me dije, que diablos, en el instituto solía ser animadora y aunque el tango no tiene nada que ver moverme un poco me vendría de perlas. Por otra parte duplico mis posibilidades de ver a Santana por los pasillos. Lo sé, soy una acosadora de primera.

Me doy un paseo hasta llegar a mi destino, y una vez dentro busco la clase adecuada sin dejar de prestar atención a mí alrededor por si veo a cierta persona aunque una vez más me llevo una decepción. Entro en la clase y me encuentro en una habitación con las paredes enfundadas en espejos, a excepción de una de ellas que tiene una larga barra recorriéndola, me recuerda a la clase de ballet a la que solía ir de niña. Es más grande de lo que me esperaba ya que la sala de canto era bastante más pequeña que esto, claro que el espacio que se necesita en al bailar es mucho mayor. Camino con determinación hacia el centro de la sala donde se haya reunido un grupo de unas quince personas, la mayoría de ellas mujeres aunque hay un par de hombres, que supongo serán mis compañeros. Están en pequeños grupos hablando unos con otros, paseo mi mirada por ellos comprobando que hay un amplio rango de edades, pero mi mirada se detiene en un grupo de tres personas que hablan animadamente en una esquina. Se trata de una joven asiática de alta estatura, un muchacho fornido pero con una expresión dulce y… No puede ser.

Efectivamente, allí esta, charlando animadamente con los otros dos sin darse cuenta de mi presencia en la estancia. Pero yo estoy paralizada con mi vista clavada en ella, como para no quedarse mirando. Lleva unos ajustados leggins de color negro que le marcan perfectamente las torneadas piernas y el culo, por arriba un top rosa que deja al descubierto su firme abdomen y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. "Oh por Dios Fabrey, respira y espira, no pierdas el control" Tengo que repetirme esto varias veces para evitar lanzarme sobre ella y hacerle todo lo que me pasa por la mente en esos momentos. Doy un par de pasos inseguros hacia ella y me detengo, sin atreverme a avanzar más, entonces un chico alto se interpone en mi camino, tapándome la vista de semejante diosa. Le miro malhumorada.

**- Hola guapa, te veo un poco perdida, ¿necesitas que te eche una mano? – **Al tiempo que lo dice me mira de arriba abajo deteniéndose en mi pecho, está claro dónde quiere echarme una mano. Le miro asqueada pero él no parece inmutarse, está demasiado concentrado en… bueno, es obvio en qué. En otro tiempo puede que me hubiera sentido halagada e incluso habría flirteado un poco con él, pero ahora solo es un obstáculo en mi camino, un molesto obstáculo.

**- No gracias puedo apañarme sola. – **Digo haciendo amago de esquivarle, pero una vez más se interpone en mi camino. Empieza a ser cargante.

**- Estas en una clase de tango preciosa, y para eso hacen falta dos.** **Creo que juntos seriamos una combinación explosiva. – **Me guiña un ojo. Dios este tío es antimorbo, no sabe pillar indirectas, abro la boca para responderle con intención de quitármelo de encima definitivamente pero otra voz se me adelanta.

**- Apártate Goliat, ella ya tiene con quien bailar. **

El muchacho se da la vuelta con cara de sorpresa encontrándose frente a frente con Santana y no tiene pinta de estar de buen humor. La mira del mismo modo en que me ha mirado a mí hace unos segundos y me cabreo incluso más que antes.

**- Bueno chicas, donde caben dos caben tres, soy de mente abierta. – **Dice pasando un brazo por encima de cada una de nosotras. Entonces Santana le agarra la muñeca y la retuerce de una forma bastante antinatural y una expresión de dolor cruza el rostro del chico que se retuerce tratando de soltarse del férreo agarre de la morena.

**- Escúchame longaniza con piernas, más te vale que no vuelvas a tocarnos porque si lo haces le hare un favor al mundo y acabaré con tus posibilidades de reproducción, ¿está claro Gulliver? – **El chico rápidamente y Santana le suelta por fin la muñeca y se aleja soltando gemidos lastimosos lo más lejos que puede de nosotras. He tenido que hacer esfuerzos para no reírme durante todo el espectáculo porque lo cierto es que me parece que la reacción de la latina ha sido algo exagerada, pero me ha gustado verla tan fiera y protectora.

**- No sabía que tuviera pareja. – **Digo con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro, aunque estoy un poco preocupada por como pueda tratarme la morena después de lo del otro día. – **Gracias por librarme del tipo.**

**- No hay de qué. Me alegro de informarte de que por suerte para ti tienes pareja, y además la mejor bailarina que hay en esta clase. – **Me siento aliviada de que me hable con tanta naturalidad, bromeando y sin que parezca incómodo, pero el miedo a un cambio repentino parece haberse instalado en mi cerebro. Me fijo en su acento, hasta ahora había dado por hecho que se debía a orígenes hispanos, pero cuando hable con Puck sobre Rachel y me dijo que ambas eran americanas empecé a dudar. Diría que es una mezcla de ambos, acento Santana.

**- ¿La mejor bailarina?** **Supongo que te refieres a la chica con la que hablabas antes, muchas gracias. – **Ella me da un codazo juguetón y yo finjo dolor pero me estoy riendo a carcajadas por el mohín enfadado de la pelinegra.

El profesor entra entonces en clase pidiendo que nos pongamos por parejas y santana me agarra el brazo de forma posesiva. Solo le falta colgarme un cartel del cuello que ponga "ocupado" pero encuentro su comportamiento adorable. Empezamos con pasos sencillos derecha, izquierda, derecha, adelante, atrás. Sin embargo sentir la mano de Santana en mi espalda y la mía tocando su piel desnuda está poniendo al límite mi capacidad de concentración. Entonces el profesor coge a su pareja y se dispone a hacer una demostración, indica que es una coreografía difícil pero nos invita a seguirle. Miro a Santana y veo el desafío en sus ojos, que brillan con determinación, yo solo puedo observar fascinada la pasión que emana de ella. Nada más empezar a sonar la música me agarra de nuevo y me susurra.

**- Déjate llevar. – **Entonces empezamos a movernos. La canción es muy rápida y al principio creo que no seré capaz de moverme a la velocidad adecuada, pero Santana guía cada uno de mis movimientos con una precisión sobrecogedora. Me agarra la pierna y la coloca alrededor de su cadera, luego me hace dar vueltas sobre mi misma, me inclina hacia atrás dejando caer mi cabeza suelta pero con un firme agarre sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, retrocedo y ella avanza hacia mi rodeándome una vez más con sus tonificados brazos. Sin embargo llega un momento en el que el frenético ritmo del baile es demasiado y tropiezo, cayendo al suelo y arrastrándola conmigo. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy tirada con Santana sobre mí, ambas sudorosas, nuestras caras separadas por apenas unos centímetros de distancia, mirándonos a los ojos intensamente. Casi me olvido de que estamos en una clase llena de gente, casi, pero se acercan a nosotras para comprobar que estamos bien y nos separamos de mala gana. El resto de la clase transcurre con normalidad volviendo a los pasos básicos.

Al acabar me dirijo a los vestuarios situados en la misma planta, para lavarme un poco la cara y beber agua. Todavía con la sensación del cálido cuerpo de Santana sobre el mío. Hablando de la reina de Roma, aparece por la puerta y veo su reflejo en el espejo sobre los lavabos, ella me devuelve la mirada, aún con retazos de esa intensidad. Me doy la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

**- ¿Por qué das clases de tango si lo controlas perfectamente? No será para verme a mi López. – **Digo sonriendo socarronamente, algo dentro de mí se revoluciona ante la idea de que la chica se haya apuntado por mí a las clases. Ella me mira alzando una ceja y se acerca a mí lentamente jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo.

**Doy clases de tango porque me encanta y no quiero perder práctica. Yo estaba apuntada antes que tú, así que quizás seas tú quién quería verme rubita. – **A medida que se ha ido acercando yo he retrocedido hasta chocar con los lavabos, y nos encontramos a apenas un paso de distancia.

**- No sabía que estarías, pero de haberlo sabido me habría apuntado con mayor razón.** – Me muerdo el labio sugestivamente y la veo abrir la boca ligeramente con expresión de sorpresa, noto que su mirada está clavada en mis labios. Se me para un momento el corazón al ver cruzar sus ojos esa sombra de miedo que la alejo de mí el otro día, quiero decir algo para evitar que se marche otra vez, pero ella se me adelanta.

**- Al diablo.** – Y avanza cerrando la distancia que nos separaba para juntar sus labios con los míos.

Siento que me derrito cuando sus labios entran en contacto con los míos y me llena la boca un delicioso sabor a manzana. Es un beso fogoso, nada suave y lleno de deseo, en el que ambas liberamos toda la tensión que ha rodeado nuestros encuentros hasta ahora. Coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo le rodeo la cintura con los míos pegándola más a mí, si es que es eso posible. Pronto necesito más y rozo sus labios con la lengua de forma tentativa e inmediatamente me concede el acceso al interior de su boca. Nuestras lenguas pelean por la dominancia y danzan la una contra la otra de manera salvaje y descontrolada. Me quedaría así para siempre, pero la falta de oxígeno empieza a hacerse evidente en nuestros pulmones y tenemos que separarnos, ambas jadeantes, con las mejillas encendidas y los labios hinchados. Sin embargo no nos soltamos la una a la otra queriendo mantenernos lo más cerca posible. Ella enrolla un dedo en uno de los cabellos que escapa de mi coleta y susurra contra mi boca.

**- Sí que es cierta la fama que tenéis las italianas. – **Sonríe ampliamente y me mira a los ojos de una forma que hace que me tiemblen las piernas.

**- ¿Y qué fama es esa?** – Pregunto con curiosidad.

**- De apasionadas.** – Dice la latina al tiempo que se acerca a mí, uniendo nuestras bocas de nuevo, haciendo que me olvide de todo.

**Siiiiii por fin un poco de avance entre estas dos, porque si había que esperar a que una llamara no íbamos a ningún lado, aunque Sanny sabia que Quin iba a estar ahí :) Bueno he actualizado un pelín más tarde de lo que dije pero sé que me perdonáis. Puesto que estoy de exámenes no sé cuando vendrá el próximo, puede que sea mañana o la semana que viene, prefiero no decir un día concreto. Por ahora aquí os dejo, princesos y princesas. El tango de Roxanne - Moulin Rouge. (La canción original es de The Police, pero esta es la que a mi me gusta :P)**


	9. ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

**Chapter 9: ¿Qué soy yo para ti?**

**Santana's POV:**

Hace un par de semanas desde que besé a Quinn por primera vez, y tengo que decir que ese beso me supo a gloria. La rubia me vuelve loca y no puedo reprimir las ganas de pegarme a su cuerpo cada vez que la tengo cerca, es como una droga para mí. Más de una vez ha intentado hablar conmigo, me manda mensajes o intenta decírmelo tras las clases de tango y aunque ignoro sus mensajes o la freno con mis labios antes de que sea capaz de preguntar se lo que quiere saber, ¿qué somos?

Lo cierto es que yo también me he estado haciendo esa pregunta, ¿qué significa ella para mí? Más allá de nuestros ardientes besos, de su mirada, de las ganas de hacerla mía… Sé que estoy empezando a sentir algo más por ella, y la sola idea me aterra. El motivo está claro para mí. Brittany. El solo recuerdo de su nombre hace que el aire desaparezca de mis pulmones y siento que me ahogo, la quería tanto… De pronto oigo la puerta abrirse y aprieto los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos. Miro por encima del hombro y sonrío al ver a Quinn observándome tímidamente. Las pasadas semanas hemos convertido el vestuario en nuestro punto de encuentro oficial tras las clases, aunque todavía no hemos ido más allá de los besos lo cual se me hace raro ya que estoy acostumbrada a acostarme con chicos y chicas nada más conocerlos. Me giro hacia ella y avanzo en su dirección.

**-San… - **Hace poco que empezó a llamarme así, veo en su mirada preocupación e intuyo que debo tener los ojos rojizos. Alza una mano y la coloca en mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar, cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación que me produce. - **¿Qué pasa? – **Abro los ojos de nuevo y miro fijamente los suyos, veo súplica, quiere saber más, es consciente de como he estado evitando hablar con ella y está cansada, lo noto. Pero también sé cómo borrar todas las dudas que la corroen con facilidad.

Me acerco y rodeo su cintura con los brazos pegándola a mí, notando como deja de respirar un segundo sonrío socarronamente y uno nuestras bocas. Saboreo el ya conocido sabor a fresa producido por su barra de labios, nuestros labios se amoldan como si estuvieran hechos para estar en contacto. Mis manos recorren su cintura hasta posarse en su culo apretándolo y pegándola aún más contra mí. Deja escapar un breve gemido ahogado en nuestro beso sonrío contra su boca, ella coloca sus manos en mi pelo, liberándolo de la coleta en la que lo tenía recogido acariciándolo en su suave caer sobre mis hombros. Cuando voy a tratar de intensificar nuestro beso ella se separa de mí y yo la observo confusa. Tiene el pelo desordenado, los labios hinchados y la mirada oscura, nublada por la lujuria, se acerca a mí una vez más y posa sus labios en mi cuello. Esta vez soy yo la que gime al notar su legua recorrer los puntos más sensibles de que se pueden alcanzar con ropa. La oigo susurrar contra mi cuello.

**-Me encantas, me encanta besarte y sentir lo caliente que está tu piel y el olor a vainilla de tu perfume. – **Dios, llevarazón, creo que no he estado más caliente en mi vida. Aun con su boca besándome el hombro, la empujo dentro de una de las cabinas del baño y cierro la puerta. Antes de que pueda reaccionar la pego contra una de las paredes y beso sus labios hambrientamente, con necesidad. Mis manos se pierden en el interior de su camiseta recorriendo su piel desnuda y ahora soy yo quien deja lametones y mordiscos en el cuello de la rubia. – **San… -** Mis manos agarran el borde de su camiseta. – **Santanaa-ah – **Muerdo su cuello con más intensidad y comienzo a subir su camiseta. Pero cuando me quiero dar cuenta mi espalda impacta contra la pared opuesta del cubículo, abro los ojos confusa y veo que Quinn ha salido. La sigo sin entender qué diablos pasa.

**-Quinn, lo siento, yo…-** Pero ella alza la mano cortándome.

**-No Santana, sé que estás acostumbrada a…esto. Pero yo no. – **Se vuelve para hablarme cara a cara. – **San, necesito saberlo. Necesito saber que soy para ti, porque si solo soy un simple rollo… - **Veo el miedo en su cara y me odio por saberme responsable de la confusión que estoy causándole, para que engañarme, me preocupa mucho como se sienta. – **Santana, me gustas mucho, y me gustaría estar contigo. Más allá de enrollarnos en un baño, quiero salir contigo de verdad.**

Escucho con atención sus palabras y noto como me late el corazón más rápido, porque me ha confesado que le gusto, porque sé que yo siento lo mismo por ella. Pero hace años que no estoy con nadie, la idea me aterra y aunque de verdad quiero estar con ella, la idea de perderla aparece e mi cabeza torturándome. No sobreviviría a algo así otra vez, y aunque la parte racional de mi cerebro me dice que no tiene por qué ser así, es más seguramente no pase de nuevo, la sola posibilidad me mata por dentro. Querer a alguien es peligroso, nunca sabes qué podría pasar. Pero miro a Quinn a los ojos y el sentimiento que veo en ellos es abrumador, y sé que los míos reflejan lo mismo.

**-Quinn… Tú a mí también me gustas, me gustas mucho. – **El alivio cruza su expresión y una sonrisa se abre paso en sus labios. – **Pero no sé si estoy -preparada, estoy jodida por dentro, no sé si sabría cómo… - **Quererte. No sé si sabría cómo quererte, hace tanto que no me siento así, ¿es el amor como una bicicleta? ¿Nunca se olvida? Ella me sonríe dulcemente y se acerca a mí agarrándome la mano y acariciando la palma con sus dedos.

**-Quizás podamos aprender juntas, ¿no crees? – **Nos miramos a los ojos, y me infunde valor, ganas de intentarlo, ganas de volver a amar de nuevo. Asiento levemente con la cabeza pero es más que suficiente para ella, que se acerca y deposita un beso suave y corto sobre mis labios antes de retroceder. Entonces un sonido quejumbroso resuena por la habitación. Mis tripas. Llevo horas sin comer nada y me llevo una mano a mi hambrienta tripa. Quinn se ríe y suena como música en mis oídos.

**-¿Qué te parece si tenemos nuestra primera cita y vamos a comprar algo de comer?**

Decidimos ir a una tienda de sandwiches que no está muy lejos, ya que no llevamos la ropa adecuada para ir a cenar a un restaurante como es debido. Allí nos sentamos en una mesa y comemos, al menos hasta que Quinn decide que sería divertido mancharme de kétchup y lo convertimos en una pequeña batalla. Acabamos con las caras llenas de kétchup por todas partes y riendo a carcajadas limpiándonos la una a la otra hasta quedar sin manchas.

**-Espera, aún tienes un poco. – **Ella se palpa la cara en busca de restos de líquido pero le aparto las manos, sabiendo que no va a encontrar nada. – **No, aquí. – **Me acerco a ella y la beso despacio, con dulzura, sin agresividad ni pasión desenfrenada por primera vez. Pero una voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

**-Me vais a hacer vomitar con tanta empalagosidad, iros a un motel.** – Me aparto de Quinn con la sangre hirviéndome en las venas. Quien se cree este imbécil para decir eso, va a recibir un poco del veneno de Snixx, pero antes de que pueda decir nada al chico de la cresta a lo mohicano veo a su lado a una chica bajita qu conozco demasiado bien.

**-¿Rach…? ¿Qué demonios?**

**-San, este es Puck, el chico del que te he hablado. – **Dice al tiempo que él me hace un gesto con la cabeza y sonríe, no solo a mí sino especialmente a Quinn, no me gusta. –**Hola Quinn me alegro de volver a verte. – **Vale ahora sí que me he perdido, ¿Rachel y Quinn se conocen? Miro confundida a las tres personas que me rodean y ellos parecen darse cuenta de lo perdida que estoy porque la pareja se sieta en nuestra mesa y me explican todo.

Me hablan del encuentro entre Quinn y Rachel y de que fue ella quien le dio mi número, y yo que pensaba que se lo había dado estando borracha… También me explican que Quinn y el tal Puck van juntos a clase, y él hace hincapié en que nunca intentaría nada con la rubia, intentando asegurarme que no es competencia para mí. Así discurre la cena entre anécdotas contadas por cada uno sobre los demás, con risas y payasadas, y sienta bien estar así.

Al final nos despedimos ya que ellos aún van a quedarse un poco más y Quinn se ofrece a acompañarme a casa. Una vez en el portal le ofrezco subir, pero ella niega con la cabeza, para mi desilusión.

**-Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, y si subo no puedo asegurar que sea capaz de contenerme. Más aun teniendo una novia tan guapa. – **Me ha llamado novia. Veo en su rostro que se da cuenta tras decirlo y me mira nerviosa, insegura de repente. Pero para mí esas palabras salidas de su boca son lo más hermoso del mundo. Una vez más me acerco y la beso con dulzura antes de hablar.

**-Entonces te veré mañana. – **Y ella sonríe ampliamente y me devuelve el beso de forma más apasionada, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, dejándonos llevar un poco. Pero al final soy yo quien se aparta y saco las llaves de casa. – **Es verdad que no puedes controlarte, por tu propio bien me voy ya, soy demasiado sexy para que te resistas. –** Le guiño un ojo seductoramente, y me meto en el portal volviéndome a mirarla una vez más para encontrarla mirándome fijamente a través de la puerta acristalada con una sonrisa soñadora.

Una vez en casa me pongo el pijama y me preparo un té caliente cuando mi móvil vibra indicándome un nuevo mensaje. Lo miro.

**Q – Buenas noches, preciosa ;)**

Sonrío nada más verlo y me apresuro a contestar.

**S – Buenas noches, novia :3**

**Antes que nada, siento mucho, mucho, mucho no haber actualizado hasta ahora, he tenido una semana plagada de exámenes y casi ni he tocado el ordenador. La buena noticia es que ya solo me quedan dos y por lo tanto el martes seré libre por fin. Espero ser capaz de subir otro antes del próximo sábado así que estad atentos y de nuevo mis disculpas. Os veo pronto princesos y princsas. (¿Qué soy yo para ti? - Hombres G)**


	10. No quiero que pares

**Chapter 10: No quiero que pares **

**Quinn's POV**

Hace ya un mes que estoy saliendo con Santana y la verdad se me ha pasado volando. San ha demostrado ser una chica increíblemente dulce y detallista cuando se lo propone, simplemente no está acostumbrada a ello. Sé que antes de mí todo eran ligues de una noche, chicas y chicos cuyos nombres ni recordaba la mañana siguiente. Saber esto me hace sentir dos cosas, por una parte miedo de que me olvide con tanta facilidad como a cualquiera de sus amantes al acostarnos, pero las Santana cariñosa que he conocido este mes hace que me sea casi imposible pensar eso. Por otro lado reconozco que me siento algo halagada, por haber conseguido "domar" a Santana López. Aunque sé que no soy la primera.

**Flashback**

-… **y luego está esa chica pelirroja de mi facultad que por cierto es súper gritona, casi sin tocarla ya-.**

**- ¡Vale, lo cojo! – **Exclamo malhumorada. – **Dios, si hubiera sabido que me ibas a dar tantos detalles no habría preguntado. – **Y es que he tenido la feliz idea de preguntarle si había estado con alguna italiana antes de mí, y ella en seguida había empezado a enumerar. Le doy la espalda con indignación, me sienta mal que hable tan alegremente de sus líos amorosos conmigo, sabiendo que soy la número… ¿Cuál? He perdido la cuenta. Entonces noto unos brazos rodeándome y su barbilla se apoya en mi hombro.

**- Q, no te enfades.** **Ya sabes que a la única a la que quiero hacer gritar es a ti, si me dejas algún día. –** Para mí desgracia también sabe exactamente que decir para hacerme reír y olvidar ligeramente mi enfado. Me giro para estar frente a ella y poder mirarla a la cara.

**- San eres como un animal en celo, siempre hablando de lo mismo ¿eh? – **Digo pegando mi frente contra la suya y me pierdo en esos pozos oscuros que son sus ojos por enésima vez. - **¿Alguna vez has estado en una relación que durara más de una noche? – **Esto lo digo con una sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que me he hecho esa pregunta más de una vez, no solo por curiosidad, sino por la forma de reaccionar de la morena a acciones cotidianas de pareja.

Y ahí está de nuevo, esa sombra que parece cruzar su mirada a veces, esa sombra que de pronto convierte a mi preciosa latina en una criatura distante y silenciosa. No solo me duele verla mal, sino el saber que no me confía una parte de su pasado que parece hacerle tanto daño. Alguna vez me he atrevido a preguntarle a Rachel al respecto, pero siempre andaba con evasivas, y en realidad lo entiendo, debe ser San la que decida contármelo cuando esté lista. Entonces cierra los ojos y me abraza con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

**- Lo estuve una vez. – **Espero a que continúe pero no lo hace, instantes después siento humedad en mi cuello y la abrazo con mayor ímpetu sabiendo que está llorando de forma silenciosa en mi hombro. Sin embargo cuando consigue calmarse se levanta y como si nada se dirige a la cocina, preguntándome que quiero de cenar y dejándome aún con más dudas rondando mi cabeza.

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día no me he atrevido a preguntarle de nuevo por su pasado amoroso, ya que siento que es una espina que tiene clavada muy adentro y debe ser ella quien decida si quiere que la ayude o no. Aunque por dentro me mate saber que algo hace sentir así de mal a mi chica.

Estoy así pérdida en mis pensamientos cuando aparece San por la puerta de su dormitorio. Me quedo embobada mirando de arriba abajo, lleva un vestido ajustado negro, con unos tacones a juego que hacen que sus piernas parecen infinitas. Ella no parece darse cuenta hasta que se gira en mi dirección para coger su bolso y sonríe en mi dirección.

**- Vamos Fabray, ¿se puede ser más obvia? – **Dice con una sonrisa triunfal sabiendo que me la estaba devorando con la mirada.

**- ¿Es que no puedo mirar a mi sexy novia?** – Me acerco para darle un suave beso en los labios, y ella sonríe pero me aparta cuando trato de profundizar un poco más en el beso.

**- Si sigues así llegaremos tarde, y no quiero perder la reserva en ese restaurante ¿sabes lo que me costó conseguirla? – **Se aleja de mí en dirección a la puerta haciéndome un gesto para que la siga, y yo, como no, la obedezco.

No puedo dejar de sorprenderme ante lo imponente del restaurante, es uno de esos en que los camareros llevan smoking y cada plato te cuesta un riñón. Le dije a San que no era necesario nada de esto, pero cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja… Aun así me siento un poco fuera de lugar mientras ella se mueve como si fuera una reina. Sé que su familia debe tener dinero en Estados Unidos, no todo el mundo se puede permitir un viaje como este aunque sea becada y ha mencionado alguna vez que su padre es médico, profesión muy bien pagada allí. Seguimos a uno de los camareros trajeados que nos lleva a una sala aparte, alejada de las miradas de otros comensales. Una vez nos hemos sentado y pedido la comida el camarero descorcha una botella de vino y la deja en la mesa tras servirnos. Santana alza su copa y yo la imito.

**- Por un mes único juntas y que queden muchos más por venir. – **Dice acercando su copa a la mía para brindar y yo sonrío y choco suavemente ambas. Nos sentamos de nuevo y disfrutamos del resto de la velada tranquilamente.

Una vez hemos acabado nos montamos en mi coche y me dispongo a llevarla a casa ya que aquí no tiene coche a pesar de haberme asegurado que es una magnifica conductora. De todos modos todo el mundo sabe que los italianos conducimos de forma un poco más… agresiva. Por eso siempre soy yo quien coge el volante sin dejarla discutir. Cuando llegamos a su apartamento se acerca a mí para darme un beso de despedida, pero al cabo de unos minutos estamos inmersas en una batalla por dominar la boca de la otra. Pero entonces ella se aparta de mí jadeando y con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

**- No Quinn, si seguimos así yo no creo que pueda-.**

La interrumpo juntando de nuevo sus labios con los míos provocando que un quejido de sorpresa escape de sus labios y sonrío contra su boca. Me acerco a su oreja y susuro.

**- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiera que pares? – **Ella se aleja un poco sorprendida como queriendo confirmar que me ha oído bien, y cuando se encuentra con mi mirada debe de ver la intensidad con la que deseo esto, a nosotras, a ella, y se acerca para besarme aún más fuerte que antes si eso es posible.

**- Rachel no habrá vuelto aún…tenía…una fiesta. – **Dice entre besos como puede ya que no parece muy capaz de pensar con claridad ahora mismo. Me separo de ella y salgo del coche rápidamente para abrirle la puerta por el otro lado.

Antes de darme cuenta entre besos y roces hemos atravesado el recibidor y subimos al ascensor, alcanzamos la planta adecuada y nos bajamos. La beso como si mi vida dependiera de ello acorralándola contra la puerta de su apartamento, bajando por su mandíbula hasta el cuello. Ella busca con manos temblorosas las llaves en el interior de su bolso pero tarda bastante más de lo normal por la distracción que le causan mis labios mordisqueando su clavícula. Por fin las encuentra y entramos, ella agarra mi chaqueta y la tira en algún puto del cuarto mientras yo me deshago de la suya. Llegamos a su habitación y antes de saber lo que está pasando noto mi espalda chocar contra la pared y gimo dolorida pero sus labios acallan rápidamente mi protesta. Noto sus manos recorrer mi espalda en busca de la cremallera del vestido turquesa que me he puesto y una vez la encuentra la bajan a velocidad de vértigo dejándome en ropa interior. Santana se aparta un poco para poder observarme de arriba abajo sin perderse un solo detalle y noto mis mejillas calentarse más aun al sentirme tan expuesta y vulnerable ante ella.

**- Eres perfecta Q, simplemente perfecta. – **Y se acerca a mi de nuevo besando mi cuello y esta vez sus manos palpan tímidamente mis pechos sobre el sujetador. Suelto un gemido y la empujo suavemente hacia la cama, haciendo que caiga de espaldas. Me coloco rápidamente sobre ella poniendo mis piernas a ambos lados de las suyas.

**- Me parece que te sobra ropa, ¿no crees?** – Digo con una sonrisa traviesa, y ella se apresura a levantar su cadera para subirse el vestido y la ayudo a pasarlo por encima de su cabeza. Me quedo pasmada mirando el esbelto cuerpo de mi novia, todavía no me creo que una chica como ella este conmigo. No soy capaz de articular palabra así que coloco una pierna entre las suyas y beso sus labios, su cuello, pero cuando quiero bajar más ella reúne fuerzas e intercambia posiciones quedando ella encima. Me sonríe pícaramente y con una voz ronca y extremadamente sexy afirma.

**- Prepárate Fabray porque voy a hacerte pasar la mejor noche de tu vida.**

Y puedo asegurar que lo cumple.

**Santana's POV**

Me despierto y a medida que me desperezo los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolpan en mi mente y una amplia sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Me giro en la cama para mirar a mi rubia pero ya no está ahí, me incorporo y oigo ruido de platos en la cocina y supongo que será ella quien está ahí. Me pongo de pies y cubro mi cuerpo desnudo con una bata para dirigirme a la cocina y me la encuentro cocinando de espaldas a mí, llevando solo una camiseta que reconozco como mía. La rodeo con los brazos y la noto tensarse.

**- Buenos días princesa, bonita camiseta. – **Digo plantando un beso en su mejilla y al momento se relaja y gira la cara para darme un beso suave en la comisura de los labios.

**- Pues como su dueña, estoy haciendo tortitas.** – Dice señalando la sartén en frente de ella e inhalo con gusto disfrutando el olor del delicioso plato. Me separo de ella y coloco platos para ambas en la mesa junto con tazas y pongo el café a calentar. – **He hablado con Puck y me ha dicho que mañana van a dar una fiesta de Halloween unos amigos, quiere que nos pasemos.**

**- Está bien, pero te quiero cerca de mí. – **Si, lo reconozco, ¿soy posesiva vale? No me gusta ver a un montón de babosos devorando con la mirada a mi chica, menos gracia me haría que alguno se atreva a tocarla. Sin embargo ella lo encuentra divertido.

**- Tranquila San, no te hará falta sacar a Snix a pasear. – **Y con solo una frase y un beso en la frente me calma, con una facilidad pasmosa.

**- Iremos a esa fiesta.**

**Vale, antes de que me matéis tenéis que saber que yo soy la primera que se subía por las paredes, se me rompió el cargador del portátil y no me han mandado el nuevo hasta hoy. Así que básicamente he estado incomunicada. Pero os lo recompenso con este capitulo, que personalmente estoy contenta con el resultado y la promesa de una actualización pronto. Hasta entonces princesos y princesas. (Make me wanna die - The pretty reckless)**


	11. Halloween

Capítulo 11: Halloween

Esta falda es demasiado corta. Seriamente, es totalmente imposible que alguien se sienta cómodo llevando esto puesto ¿por qué no harán disfraces de mujer normales? Estiro el trozo de tela negro intentando que se quede un poco más debajo de lo que está, pero en seguida regresa a su posición original. Suspiro dándome por vencida en el mismo instante en que Puck detiene el coche y anuncia:

**- Fin del trayecto señorita, avisaré a las chicas para que bajen**. – Asiento y espero sentada mientras él saca su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón de camuflaje que forma parte de su disfraz de militar. Momentos después nuestras chicas aparecen por la puerta del edificio y… Guau.

Me quedo embobada mirando a ambas mujeres. Rachel lleva un disfraz de militar a juego con el de su novio, una falda corta y ajustada y una camisa de camuflaje, en los pies unas botas negras militares. Noto a Puck ponerse tenso a mi lado y observarla con la boca abierta de par en par.

Santana por otra parte… No me salen palabras para describirla. Está preciosa y sexy, tremendamente sexy. Lleva puesto un disfraz de enfermera, y francamente, no me importaría ponerme mala más a menudo si sé que ella va a cuidar de mí. Nosotras decidimos no disfrazarnos conjuntamente ya que nos parecía demasiado típico entre parejas y preferíamos ir así, y me alegro enormemente de haber decidido hacerlo así. El disfraz consta de un vestidito a rayas blancas y rojas que le llega hasta medio muslo, un gorrito de enfermera y unas botas altas de tacón que intuyo a incluido ella. Puck y yo salimos del coche sin despegar la mirada de nuestras novias.

- **Cierra la boca que van a entrarte moscas.** – Dice Rachel riéndose al ver la expresión en el rostro de mi amigo. Puck no pierde el tiempo y cruza la distancia que los separa y empiezan a enrollarse sin ninguna clase de pudor. Devuelvo mi atención a la diosa latina plantada frente a mí y la encuentro escaneándome de arriba abajo con los ojos como platos. Me regocijo por dentro al ver tan claramente en su rostro lo que pasa por su mente en este mismo momento. Pero entonces frunce el ceño y se acerca ami rápidamente.

- **Bueno… ¿qué te parece?** – Pregunto inocentemente al tiempo que juego con uno de los mechones de pelo rubio que caen sobre mi hombro. La falda que tanto odiaba antes de repente no me parece tan terrible por alguna razón.

- **Joder Q estás… Cuando me dijiste que ibas de batgirl no era esto lo que me esperaba.** – Dice mirando mi minifalda y el ajustado top negro con el símbolo del murciélago en medio. La verdad, yo tampoco lo esperaba, siempre he sido un poco friki de los superhéroes y estuve buscando un disfraz algo más realista y menos… destapado. Me aparto la máscara que cubre la mitad de mi rostro para que me vea la cara.

- **¿No te gusta?** – Digo poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado, aunque me siento algo culpable por jugar con ella de este modo la verdad es que me está encantando y su cara de confusión me resulta más que adorable.

- **¿Qué? ¡No! Me encanta. Es solo que no quiero que se te acerque ningún baboso**. – Me empiezo a reír con fuerza y me mira con cara de no entender nada.

- **¿Preocupada tú? ¿Te has visto bien? Soy yo quién debería estar preocupada, estas súper sexy San**. – Digo con una sonrisa en los labios, agarro su barbilla con los dedos y alzo su rostro para que me mire a los ojos. – **Estoy segura de que las dos seremos excelentes guardaespaldas para la otra.** – Me acerco y deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios que la hace sonreír ampliamente y me da otro pico a mí. Se gira hacia nuestros amigos, que siguen inmersos en el beso.

- **¡Eh! Aunque me encantaría ver como os absorbéis el uno al otro hasta desaparecer tenemos una fiesta a la que ir.**

Llegamos a la fiesta después de un breve trayecto en coche. Se trata de un local bastante amplio, una gran barra con cientos de botellas domina la estancia llena de gente a más no poder. La música está tan alta que apenas puedo oír nada más, Puck me da un golpe en el hombro para llamar mi atención y señala la barra indicando que va a buscar bebidas, asiento y le veo alejarse con Rachel colgando del brazo. Entonces noto una mano enredarse con la mía y veo a Santana sonreírme antes de verme arrastrada a la pista de baile.

Comienzo a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la música y Santana comienza a moverse detrás de mí colocando sus manos en mis caderas, notarla tan cerca me afecta más de lo que me gustaría reconocer. Seguimos bailando un rato en esta posición cuando Puck y Rach reaparecen con cuatro chupitos en las manos, brindamos y los bebemos de un trago. Noto el líquido quemarme la garganta al descender por ella, pero en seguida me invade una fuerte sensación de euforia, Puck siempre bebe alcohol duro y por una vez es lo que me apetece. Miro a Santana y me pego de nuevo a ella metiendo una pierna mía entre las suyas para bailar de nuevo.

La noche avanza entre alcohol y música, Santana y yo no nos despegamos la una de la otra y lo mismo sucede con Puck y Rachel, está siendo una de las mejores noches del año. En algún momento San se acerca a mi oído y susurra:

- **Voy a salir a tomar el aire, en seguida vuelvo ¿vale?** – Roza sus labios con los míos antes de separarse de mí completamente. Camina hacia Puck y Rachel, le hace dice algo a la morena que hace un gesto de aprobación y se dirige a la salida, se acerca a Puck y susurra algo en su oído, él asiente y ella se marcha tras su amiga. Puck camina dificultosamente hacía mi dirección y sonríe:

- **No tardarán mucho**. – Grita para que le oiga sobre el barullo. Los dos sabemos que nuestras chicas han salido a fumar, no me entusiasma para nada, pero tampoco me siento con el derecho para decirle nada al respecto, al menos no todavía. Puck y yo bailamos de manera desvergonzada, tenemos la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo y cuidar el uno del otro aunque llevemos un pedo increíble. Un chico se acerca a nosotros y nos ofrece un par de pastillas, pero Puck se deshace de él rápidamente y nos disponemos a seguir bailando. Pero en ese momento la música deja de sonar y todo el mundo se queda parado sin entender nada. Entonces una mano me agarra el hombro obligándome a darme la vuelta. Me relajo al ver a mi novia, pero no parece contenta:

- **Tenemos que irnos, la policía está de camino.** – Dice muy seria.

- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?** – Digo tratando de asimilar sus palabras con la poca racionalidad que hay en mí ahora mismo.

**- El imbécil que ha montado la fiesta no tenía los permisos necesarios, ¿has visto como está esto?** – Miro a mí alrededor y entiendo a qué se refiere. La droga. Es un asunto que últimamente se ha estado tomando muy en serio ya que la cantidad de tráfico en el país ha aumentado considerablemente en los últimos tiempos. En una fiesta como esta encontrara gran cantidad de todo tipo de estupefacientes, aunque no hayamos consumido nada no nos dejaran marcharnos fácilmente, quizás tengamos que estar horas aquí. Asiento a mi novia que agarra mi mano y se dirige a la salida, pero la noticia debe haber corrido por la sala ya que todo el mundo se agolpa en dirección a la salida.

Me aferro a la mano de Santana y Puck me agarra desde atrás como puede. Sin embargo un fuerte empujón desde mi derecha me impulsa hacia el lado contrario y suelto la mano de San que se pierde en la multitud, por suerte Puck me agarra de la cintura evitando que caiga al suelo. Intento localizar a Santana, pero es imposible entre tal cantidad de gente, y la marea tira de mi sin dejarme apenas respirar. Tras un buen rato de empujones, codazos y gritos conseguimos hacernos un hueco hasta la salida, una vez fuera tomo aire recuperándome del mal rato que he pasado y Puck tras de mi hace lo mismo. Sin embargo no dura mucho, porque vemos las luces azules y rojas aparecer al final de la calle y sabemos que es hora de irse. Puck me agarra y corre lo más rápido que le permite su estado de ebriedad hasta llegar a su coche que no está muy lejos. Le veo buscar las llaves en su bolsillo y abrir el coche.

- **¿No pensaras conducir así? Además no pienso dejar a Santana atrás**. – Digo quedándome de pie y observando a mi amigo abrir la puerta del coche no sin cierta dificultad.

**- Me parece que no nos queda otra.** – Señala detrás de mí a un policía que se acerca a nosotros gritando algo. No tenemos por qué huir, no hemos hecho nada malo, eso sería lo que pensaría si estuviera en mis cabales, desgraciadamente para mí no es así. El alcohol en mis venas me hace actuar sin pensar y me subo en el asiento de copiloto del coche, poniéndome el cinturón, Puck se sienta a mi lado y hace lo mismo para después arrancar el coche y salir de allí disparado. Conseguimos evitar al policía, pero ahora me preocupa más el peligro de ir montada en el coche, que va haciendo eses a lo largo de la carretera, vamos a demasiada velocidad.

- ¡**Puck para!** - Pero mi amigo no parece reaccionar, sigue pisando el acelerador sin si quiera escuchar mis palabras. Aunque es un chico grande a Puck el alcohol siempre le ha afectado mucho, y el hecho de que beba siempre lo más fuerte que pueda encontrar no ayuda, pero nunca le había visto así. Tengo miedo, quiero que pare. - ¡**Puck vas a matarnos, joder!** – Tengo lágrimas en los ojos y se me quiebra la voz al final de la frase, no quiero morir así. Y por fin parece que reacciona. Pisa el freno y el coche se para en seco provocando que ambos salgamos impulsados con fuerza hacia delante y suelto una exclamación de dolor al sentir el cinturón clavarse en mi piel. El coche está completamente quieto.

- **Q, lo siento, yo…**

- **Para, no quiero oírlo**. – Digo rodeando mi propio cuerpo con mis brazos y un sollozo escapa de mis labios, aún afectada por el miedo que he pasado. Me doy cuenta entonces de que estoy temblando. Mi amigo parece devastado, levanta una mano hacia mí pero antes de que pueda tocarme suena su móvil.

- **Hola…Si…Estoy con ella…Vale…Vamos para allá.** – Y tras la breve conversación cuelga. – **Están en casa las dos, están bien, quieren que nos reunamos con ellas**. – Asiento en silencio y abre la puerta para salir del coche poniéndome en marcha, Puck camina detrás de mis sin decir una palabra.

**Santana's POV**

Tras soltarme de la mano de Quinn me veo engullida por la masa de gente que se esfuerza en salir del local. Me llevo un par de golpes en el proceso, pero finalmente logro salir de allí sin más que un par de arañazos. Busco a Quinn y Puck por todas partes y grito sus nombres, sin éxito, entonces la policía hace acto de presencia y me apresuro a escabullirme de allí, decido dirigirme al lugar donde he dejado a Rach. Al llegar la encuentro esperándome con preocupación en su rostro, que se acentúa al verme regresar sola.

- **¿Dónde están?**

- **No lo sé, los he perdido cuando salíamos de allí, entonces ha llegado la policía y he tenido que irme.** – Digo sintiéndome culpable. Espero que hayan podido salir de allí, y si no… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Les interrogaran pero acabaran dejándoles ir ¿no? Rachel parece saber lo que estoy pensando porque dice:

- **Eh, tranquila, seguro que están bien.** – Mira su teléfono y maldice al darse cuenta de que se ha quedado sin batería. Yo no he traído el mío ya que siempre que salgo odio cargar con mis cosas. - **Hagamos una cosa, vamos a casa ya que no está muy lejos y desde ahí les llamamos ¿vale? – **Asiento y nos ponemos en marcha.

Una vez en nuestro apartamento Rach llama a su novio y en una breve conversación acuerdan vernos aquí, suspiro aliviada al saber que ambos están bien y de camino. Esperamos sentadas en el sofá hasta que suena un golpe en la puerta y me levanto corriendo a abrirla. Sonrío tranquilizándome al ver a mi novia en la entrada y la atraigo hacia mí para abrazarla con fuerza, ella me rodea con los brazos la cintura y hunde su cabeza en mi cuello. Entonces noto humedad en esa zona y la separo de mi extrañada para encontrarme con ojos llorosos. La miro extrañada.

- **Cielo ¿estás bien? ¿qué ha pasado?** – Lo último se lo pregunto a Puck, que se encuentra detrás de Quinn con las manos en los bolsillos y también parece afectado. Entonces veo una marca roja en el hombro de Q con un poco de sangre en los bordes y noto la ira invadirme, ¿quién le ha hecho eso? Me aparto de ella, que parece incapaz de hablar y me acerco a Puck agarrándole de las solapas de su camiseta.

- **¿Qué coño ha pasado Puckerman?** – Veo pánico en su mirada ante mi repentina reacción, pero también veo algo más… ¿Culpabilidad?

- **Cuando llego la policía teníamos que salir de ahí, no podíamos quedarnos. Así que fuimos al coche y cuando nos íba.** - Puck nunca acabó la frase, su cara giró violentamente al golpearle un puño de lleno en la mandíbula. Gira la cara confundido y ve a la latina prácticamente echando fuego por los ojos. Me acerco a él y empiezo a pegarle puñetazos por todas partes, pero soy bastante más pequeña que él y logra defenderse de mi ataque. La ira me ciega.

- **Tú… maldito… borracho...hijo…de puta.** – Remarco cada una de mis palabras con un puñetazo en el torso del muchacho. - **¡¿Te das cuenta de qué podrías haberla matado?! ¡Por no hablar de haber matado a alguien inocente! ¿No tienes cerebro o qué? ¡Gilipollas!** – Entonces empiezo a dar patadas y Rachel decide intervenir apartándome del chico que se agarra la cara dolorido, Quinn sigue sin decir nada. – **¡Déjame Rachel! ¡Este imbécil se merece que le dé una paliza! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Verás cómo arreglamos las cosas en mi barrio!** – Nadie entiende lo último ya que lo grito en español. Rachel sigue agarrándome pero mira al chico con lágrimas en los ojos y simplemente pregunta:

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Rach estaba borracho, yo no quería…no sabía… -** El chico suspira y mete una mano temblorosa en su bolsillo y saca una bolsita de él sin atreverse a mirarnos. Noto el agarre de mi amiga aflojarse hasta soltarme pero estoy tan sorprendida como ella y me quedo quieta ¿Cocaína? – **No quería que nada de esto pasara, joder, se suponía que lo íbamos a pasar bien…** - Puck habla entrecortadamente, y se nota que está intentando no echarse a llorar. Nadie dice nada durante un segundo, y cuando estoy a punto de lanzarme otra vez a por él Rachel se me adelanta.

- **Vete. Lárgate de aquí.**

- **Pero Rach…**

- **¡Qué te vayas! No quiero verte.** - Y tras decir esto me arrastra dentro del apartamento y cierra de un portazo. Me giro hacia Quinn y me acerco a ella en dos pasos.

- **¿Estás bien?** – Lo digo con frialdad, a pesar de que Puck sea el culpable y me arda la sangre en las venas por ello, la rubia se subió en el coche con él ¿No sa da cuenta de lo qué podría haber pasado? ¿Del daño que me habría hecho si algo malo le hubiera sucedido? Ha sido una egoísta. Ella asiente y aunque ya no llora como antes aún tiene muy mala cara, se acerca para abrazarme pero me aparto de ella. Me mira confundida.

-** No Quinn, no te acerques ¿vale?** – Doy dos pasos hacia atrás alejándome de ella y mi respiración se acelera. La furia se apaga en mi pecho y da lugar a los recuerdos, a la tristeza, no puedo estar aquí siento que me ahogo. Salgo disparada y me encierro en mi habitación, lanzándome sobre la cama y llorando desconsoladamente contra mi almohada.

**Quinn's POV**

No entiendo nada, después de lo que acabo de pasar ¿por qué me está tratando así Santana? ¿Acaso no ve lo mal que me siento?

**- La habéis cagado Quinn, los dos**. – Doy un respingo al oír la voz de Rachel, ya había olvidado su presencia en la habitación, y miro a la chica sin saber que decir. **– Duerme en el sofá esta noche, pero quiero que te vayas antes de que San se levante, si quiere verte ya te llamará ella**. – La frialdad de las palabras de la castaña me dejan atónita, pero no me atrevo a responder nada, se acerca a un cajón y saca una manta que me entrega y después se va a su cuarto, dejándome sola y confundida.

**Estoy teniendo dificultades para actualizar, este año es complicado y paso media vida estudiando, lo siento de verdad. Nunca se cuando podré actualizar, quizás sea la semana que viene o dentro de tres, así que no os voy a decir una fecha concreta. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Hasta pronto princesos y princesas. (Turning tables - Adele)**


End file.
